A double shot at love
by Bloodin
Summary: KaoruXoc, HikaruXoc. 2 girls enter Ouran High as special students, getting involved with The idiotic host club, especially the twins. They both have a past they'd rather not talk about, but the more they get involved, the harder it gets to lie to them...
1. Chapter 1, The host club

KauruXoc , HikaruXoc

**A double shot at love –Chapter 1: The host club's dogs, why us?!**

* * *

Two girls were walking through the hall which lead tot the headmasters office. This shall be their first day attending Ouran High.

"Mr. Suoh sure did look nice, huh?" A girl with her hair in a hat asked her identical twin-sister. They were wearing normal clothes, because they couldn't afford to pay the school uniform - why waste money if wearing normal clothes wasn't against the rules?

"Guess he did." A girl with her hair in her hat answered. Their hair was light brown, with natural deep-honey colored locks in it. Their eyes were a combination of green and brown.

"I'm actually very excited to go to this school:3! I mean, I know there are a lot of rich bastards thinking that they're all high and mighty and all, but that's not going to stop me from having a normal high school life :D!"

"Yeah, I know, but still, --- what's 'normal'?, I mean, just look at this awfully pink school, where they have dresses as school uniforms?"

"Don't think so pessimistic!"

"I _am_ a pessimistic optimist! I can't help it!"

The other twin grinned. "Well, I'm a optimistic optimist, and I'll make you enjoy your high school life even if I had to torture you to get you to enjoy it."

"Wow, I feel a lot better! Thanks Koimi-_-"

This time she laughed. "You're welcome Airi x'3!"

It was silent for a short moment. "So, " Airi started, "any idea where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Any idea where class 1-A is?"

"Nope." That moment they heard the first bell ring.

"... And I guess you do know that we are late on our first day?"

"Yep."

"Jolly."

Airi snickered.

_~When they finally found their classroom~_

The class heard knocking, and than a loud voice.

"Sorry we're late but we got lost on our way here and we couldn't find the classroom and we had to talk to the headmaster ans we're the new students nice to meet y'all!"

The class turned their faces to see the twins standing in the door opening, one of them looked kinda embarrassed and one of them looked amused.

"Koizumi--" the amused one said, her voice shaking because she had to keep herself from laughing.

"Well, " the teacher said, "since it's your first day here, I'll leave it with a warning, but!" she held one finger up and looked devilishly through her glasses, " The next time you come barging in like this is a school for commoners-" which offended the commoner twins "- I shall make you regret it!"

""Yes, ma'am."" They both said at exactly the same time.

"And now, please, introduce yourselves to the class, missis Mitsuki's."

""Yes ma'am."" They did it again.

They walked to the front of the classroom, walking in harmony, they turned to face the class in harmony and started talking in harmony.

""We're the Mitsuki twins.""

"My name is Koizumi Mitsuki." The girl with half of her bangs behind her left ear said.

"And my name is Airi Mitsuki." The girl with half of her bangs behind her right ear said.

""We're looking forward to be in this class."" They bowed to the class.

"But!" Koizumi started.

"If you ever dare to insult my sister, " Airi followed.

""...You shall wish you were never born."" They said, cute smiles on their faces, acting all sacred as if they just said "you shall have some cookies^^!."

It was silent for a short moment, but they sure got attention from the Hitachiin twins.

"Well, that was --- interesting, now please take your seats, between Hikaru and Kaoru are 2 places left."

The new twins sat between the Hitachiin brothers, first staring a while at Hikaru and then at Kaoru. _Their faces do look similar,_ Airi thought. _But as part of a twin I can see the differences._ She snickered. "heh."

_Well this is interesting, _Koizumi thought. T_wo twins in one class. Lol!_

_~Lunchtime~_

It was at the end of summer, so most of the students sat outside on one of the many benches in the school garden, so Koizumi and Airi could choose wherever they wanted to sit. The cafeteria was empty, which means they were the first students there. Or everybody else was already outside. Whatever it was, they didn't care. They sat down at a big table, unpacking their lunch, when a bunch of boys walked in. Airi looked up and saw that the twins from her class were also two of them. Koizumi also looked up, but instead of watching, Airi could tell she was checking them out.

She took a bite of her food. "Not bad." She said when she turned to face Airi again.

"What? The food or the boys?" Airi snickered sarcastic.

"Both^^."

"You're unbelievable."

"Love you 2^^."

"Argh!" Airi said faking as if she was complaining.

They sat there, eating, talking a little. Most of the time they listened to the weird sounds the other group was making. They seemed to enjoy themselves a lot. Sometimes Airi and Koizumi heard 2 voices talking at the same time, which obviously was the twins talking. Most of the time, when the twins talked, it was probably insulting some kind of yellow-haired weirdo, because he would look as if he was shocked, or emo, but then he recovered quickly to become confident again.

Airi couldn't take her eyes of the twins. It was rare to see how they acted in the same way, but still had their own personality. Or was she just seeing things?

At the moment Koizumi and Airi both stared, the twins started staring back. Airi met one pair of eyes, and quickly turned her head down. What was she doing? Staring at a boy? Koizumi also met 2 dark yellow, honey-like eyes, but didn't look away. She'll keep on glaring until he'll look away. And he did, but immediately whispered something in his brothers ear. His brother Took one last glance at the girls, snickered devilishly and whispered his answer back.

Koizumi poked Airi. ''Look! They're coming this way!'' She whispered.

''Who?''  
''Who d'ya think, dummy? The twins of course!''

When Airi wanted to look up, she felt the light pressure of an arm on her shoulder, And she saw that the other twin the same did by Koizumi.

''''Say, '''' The twins started, ''''since you're going to be in our class starting today, '''' the twins said while walking to the other side of the table, ''''Why don't you sit with us at our table?''''

''Oh, I'd love to.'' Koizumi said, overflowing with sarcasm. ''But we don't even know your names.'' She looked at the guy who had been staring at her.

''''Heh. '''' they both snickered at the same time.

''I'm Hikaru.''

''And I'm Kaoru.''

''Well, now we know each others names, '' Hikaru said, ''Let's go to our table^^''

''Do we have to?'' Koizumi whispered to Airi.

''Live with it.'' She whispered back. ''Okay, let's go^^.'' It's not like Airi was thrilled to go there, but she didn't see a reason to offend their hospitality, so they ended up sitting between the twins, surrounded by weird men and men only.

''Beautiful maidens, '' The weird blond dude with purple eyes started blabbering ''welcome to Ouran High.'' He handed out a rose. He started getting on Koizumi's nerves, but Airi took the rose and thanked him, out of politeness. He seemed pretty pleased with himself.

He kept on talking about 'the beauty of the other gender', _as if it would interest me how beautiful I am._ Koizumi thought. And then started giggling. Airi looked at her and she could read what she was thinking in the way she moved her eyes and eyebrows. Airi started giggling too.

''What is?'' Kaoru asked the girls.

''Nothing, '' Airi chuckled, ''Twins telepathy.''

''''Hmm...'''' they stared at the girls, which made them kinda nervous, so Airi looked away and Koizumi continued giggling.

'' DID YOU EVEN PAY ATTENTION 030?'' Tamaki (Suoh) jelled.

They now knew what their names are. A small Lolita like boy was called Mitsukuni Haninozuka(alias Hunny). A super large boy with black hair and only answered questions with the word 'Ah' was called Takashi Morinozuka(Alias Mori). Then there was this know-it-all Kyoya Ootori. The weirdo was Tamaki Suoh and last, but not least, the evil twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

''NOPE, '' Koizumi jelled at the same frequency, ''' WE DIDN'T. D'

The next moment Tamaki sat in his emo corner growing mushrooms.

Hikaru looked more surprised than Kaoru when Airi started laughing out loud. ''Sorry x'D, '' she said between the hiccuping in, ''But I've never seen someone react that way x3!'' She laughed again. ''It's just hilarious!''

Then the bell rang. Everybody went back to their own classes, so the 2 pairs of twins walked back together.

''Say, would you like to come to the 3th music room after school?'' Kaoru asked the girls.

''Why?'' Koizumi asked.

''Why not?'' Was Hikaru's argument.

Airi grinned. ''True-_-.''

''''Great^^! The twins said when the girls gave in. They walked away after saying they still had some business to attend, so Airi and Koizumi went inside the classroom, alone.

_~After school~_

''Well, '' Koizumi said, ''This is it! The third music room.

''Sigh~... They didn't tell us why we had to come here.'' Airi complained while looking at the massive white door in front of her.

''… So?''

''So; I don't like surprises-_-!''

''Aw, c'mon! What's the worse that could happen?''

Airi scratched her chin like an old man. ''Well, I can imagine that.''

''Let's just go inside, ok?''

''Aw all right.'' Koizumi took the left doorknob in her left hand, and Airi took the right doorknob in her right hand, then opened the door simultaneously.

''Welcome.'' 6 voices echoed while rose petals were falling down on the girls' heads.

''Ouran Private Academy is defined by, one, prestigious families and, two, wealth.'' Tamaki started blabbering, gracefully walking to the girls. ''And prosperous people have much time on their hands.''

''What is this all abouth?'' Koizumi whispered in Airi's ear.

''I. Have. No. Idea.'' She whispered back.

''Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about...''

''A Host Club 0_0?'' This time it was Airi whispering something in Koizumi's ear.

''I. Had. No. Idea. 030.'' Koizumi whispered.

''...these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them.'' (Airi and Koizumi's look: =_=) ''It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school.''

Silence. The sound of crickets.

''Riiiiiight...'' Koizumi said.

''A … Host … Club … ?'' Airi stuttered.

''''Why, it's Koizumi and Airi? They came?'''' The twins said, bored.

''''Didn't you ask us to come-_-?''''

''Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as these guests, right?'' Kyoya asked them.

They nodded.

''Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special students.''

''''Special-_-? '''' the girls asked. ''''Do you call us special because we entered a private school for rich people while we are just commoners?''''

''Yes.''

''Oh, ok ^^.'' Airi answered.

''That's all we wanted to know^^.'' Koizumi answered.

''Now, If you'll excuse us...'' Airi turned around. She had enough of this place already. Freaks.

''Aww, are you already leaving o3o?'' Hunny asked them, holding on to the arms of the girls and pulling them further into the room. ''Ai-chan? Koi-chan?''

''We really have to go --- wait --- WHO ARE YOU CALLING KOI-CHAN?'' Koizumi yelled at the little boy, which drooped of to be comforted by Mori.

The twins snickered.

''So what type do you fancy?''

''''What?'''' The girls asked looking at Tamaki.

''The wild type(Mori)? The loli-shota type?(hunny) The little devil type?(Twins) the cool type? (Kyoya)''

''Y-you're mistaken!'' Airi said, walking backwards.

''Yes!'' Koizumi backed her up, ''We didn't even know you guys were Hosts or something!''

''Or, '' Takuma said ignoring the girls, ''… how abouth you try me?'' He said, placing one hand under Koizumi's chin, who was the closest to him, and lifting her head up at the same high as Takuma's face --- reeaaaaly waaay to close.

''… Wanna go?'' Airi could almost hear something crack in Koizumi's head.

''NOOOO!!'' she screamed walking backwards, away from the freak, tripping over her own feet and falling against Airi, which led to Airi falling against a vase.

The sound of breaking pottery echoed in the room. Koizumi lay on top of Airi, who lay on top of pieces broken vase.

''''aah...'''' The twins popped up, each at one side of the girls.

''René's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction...''

''That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this.''

''''EIGHT MILLION YEN?! 0_0?!'''' the girls trembled on their legs when they finally were standing again.

''Errr... about paying for this...'' Airi started, calculating how long it would take for her to pay it back with all the money she got from her part-time job.

The twins grinned evilly. ''''Are you even able to do that? Someone who cant even buy our designated uniform.'''' They said looking at the clothes Airi and Koizumi were wearing.

''Ack.-.-'' (Koizumi)

''Besides, '' Hikaru started, ''waht's with that stupid outfit?'' The girls were wearing normal, old jeans, a hoody, and nikey's. They both had their hair in a hat.

''What should we do, Tamaki?'' Kyoya asked, holding one of the shards in his hand.

Tamaki sat in a chair like an old king. ''Have you ever heard of this saying, Mitsuki's?'' He pointed at them. ''When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, then work it off.''

''Starting today you girls shall be...'' It was as if Kyoya was searching for the right word, ''The host club's dogs.''

Dog. Dog. DOGS? The girls changed into statues.

_This is terrible, father, mother, _Airi thought to herself, _My little sister and I have been captured by this bizarre host club TT_TT._

* * *

**I hope you liked it :D! If you do, please review^^**

**The next chapter is coming up as soos as possible, I just have so much school work to do TT_TT.**

**So, yes, I'm going to follow the original storyline as much as possible, adding more romance and twins^2 moments in it :3. **

**And, I'm really sorry if my english is bad, 'cuz I'm from the Netherlands, My grammar ain't good and I sometimes don't know which word where to use, so. -_-, plz don't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2, The host club with hostesses

**A double shot at love – Chapter two: The host club with hostesses?**

**Hey there! :D I'm finally finished! **

**NOTE: when I type _the girls _it's Airi and Koizumi, when I type _the twins _it's Hikaru and Kaoru.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~The host club is now open.~_

The girls watched with terror as all six boys started acting like hosts.

_~The twins~_

Hikaru laughed. ''And then he said he woke up from a scary nightmare. ''

''Hikaru!'' Kaoru said. ''Speaking of that...'' Tears formed at his eyes' corners. ''...in front of others... is so mean...'' One tear escaped Kaoru's left eye. ''That story...''

Hikaru looked shocked. ''Kaoru...''

While Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face and brought it dangerously close to his', The 2 girls watching them squeeked softly.

''Sorry, Kaoru. You just looked so cute that moment... I just...''

''Hikaru...''

''''KYAAAAA~~~~H!!! It's the beautiful brotherly love!'''' The two girls squeeked.

''''KYAAAAAHH!! HAHAHAHAHA X'D IT'S THE GAY BROTHERS!'''' Airi and Koizumi tried to act like the two rich girls, but couldn't help but laugh. The way the twins stood, the way they looked at each other --- it was hilarious!

''''Done already?'''' the twins asked the girls after 5 minutes of laughter.

''No!'' Koizumi said and they continued laughing for 5 more minutes.

''Seriously, why are they crying in joy?'' Airi asked when they walked away from the twins. ''I just don't get it.''

_~Mori & Hunny~_

Mori walked into the room with a sleepy Hunny on his back.

''Sorry!'' Hunny said rubbing his eye. ''I'm late!''

''Hunny-kun! Mori-kun!'' One of the 4 girls said.

''Jeez, we've waited so long :3!''

''Sorry~~, I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi at the kendo club.''

Hunny rubbed his eye again. His eyes were watery because he jawned before. ''Hmmm~~, I'm still kinda sleepy...''

''Oh!'' 4 girls suddenly blushed and squeaked softly. ''He's so cuuuuuute!''

At that moment the girls walked by.

''Is he really a senior?'' Koizumi asked Airi.

''I doubt it...'' Airi said, while Hunny behaved like a ten year old, maybe younger.

''Koi~~chaaaan~~ :3!'' Hunny yelled when he spotted the girls and ran over to them. ''Ai~~chaaaan! :3! Wanna eat cake with us?''

''No, I'm not really in the mood...'' Koizumi noted. Airi was always in the mood for sweets.

''Then, I'll lend you my bunny!'' Hunny said smiling cutesy and holding the bunny in front of him.

''No, I'm not really in the mood for that too...''Koizumi said again. Airi was.

''...You don't like my bunny?'' his eyes became watery again.

As Koizumi stared at the stuffed animal, It stared back and became more cutesy every second.

''...It's cute...'' Koizumi leaned forward to look at it more closely.

''Take good care of it, ok :3?'' Hunny said jumping away like a bunny.

''..Why do you get to hold the bunny TT_TT?'' Airi said almost jealously.

''Wanna trade?''

''YESH :D!''

''NO way D''

''You're mean... Sadface :C.''

_~Kyoya~_

The girls ignored Kyoya after he send them away to buy some coffee.

_~Tamaki~_

''What kind of music do you like, Tamaki-kun?''

''Of course, it is the song we share in our memories.''

''I baked you some cake today.'' Another girl said. ''Could you try it?''

Tamaki took her face in his hands and pushed her gently closer, so that their lips almost tuched. ''If you'd let me eat it.''

''Oh, Tamaki-kun...'' The cake-baking girl started squeaking.

''Tamaki-sama, I heard about it.''

''Hmm?'' Tamaki looked at the other girl sitting beside him.

''That you have taken in 2 little stray cats.''

''I wouldn't call them little cats, but rather...'' Tamaki looked at the girls standing next to the door to the kitchen. ''...bunny's^^!''

''''Bunny's =_=?''''

''Well, it's because of the hats.'' He said, pointing at the funny form of it. ''Welcome back, and well done with you errand^^. Did you buy the correct items?''

''Yes, we have.'' Koizumi answered.

''Here.'' Airi gave Tamaki the coffee.

Tamaki looked at it for a moment. ''And, what would this be?'' It sounded like he seriously didn't know that was coffee.

''''-.- Coffee, as you can see.''''

''I haven't seen this maker before. Is this one of the ones where it's already ground?''

''''No, it's the instant kind.'''' they answered, annoyed by his stupidity.

''''Instant?'''' The two girls at the couch in front of them said. It seemed like all rich people were stupid.

''Ohh!'' Tamaki looked as if he had seen the light. ''This is the type where all you need to do is put hot water in it?''

''Gee, you're so smart.'' Koizumi answered.

''The so called commoner coffee?030''

''Oh my, '' a rich girl with brown hair said, ''so that's the famous ---''

''So it was true that poor people use this since they can't grind coffee nuts with the little time they have o_o.'' More girls gathered.

And all the girls nodded.

''Commoners wisdom, I see.'' Kyoya, the twins and more girls gathered.

''300 yen for 100 grams, huh?''Kaoru added.

''What an extraordinary price!'' Hikaru added too.

Airi became seriously annoyed by the rich people's stupidity. ''I'll go buy it again! I'm _so _sorry for not buying expensive coffee nuts!''

''No, wait!'' Tamaki said while raiding his hand. ''I'll try this.''

''Eeeeeeh?!0-0?'' Echoed from all the girls' mouth except for Airi's, Koizumi's and one more.

''I'll try this out!'' He lifted it as if it was holy, talking like an old lord.

''Oooooh! :3!'' The rich girls clapped.

''All rigt, Mitsuki's, Come over here and make us some coffee.''

''You rich bastards...'' Airi mumbled.

As Tamaki walked away, the rich girls followed, the twins did too.

''Tamaki-sama is dallying to much.'' A rich girl with red hair said the moment Airi and Koizumi wanted to follow the idiots. ''There is no way such a personal favorite coffee bought by a lowly commoner would suit his taste.''

''''Huh?''''

''Excuse me.'' The girl looked up and smiled falsely. ''I was talking to myself.^^''

''Go to a psychiatrist if you talk to yourself.''Koizumi commented itchy.''Let's go, Airi.'' She pulled at Airi's arm and walked to the rich idiots to make some commoner coffee.

_~After a idiotic scene with coffee, squeaking girls and more idiocy~_

''By the way, '' Kyoya started, ''your debt being eight million yen, you girls will be this club's dogs until graduation ---, ah, my apologies. You'll be in charge of trivial chores^^.''

''Just call us dogs, sounds a lot more like you -_-'' Koizumi said.

''You are free to run away, '' Kyoya talked as if he didn't hear her, ''but my family has around a hundred private police. Do you hold a passport?''

''With other words, you'll make us disappear from Japan?'' Airi noticed.

''_I _don't care being deported, I'll just go back to the Netherlands.''

''Koizumi!''

''What?''

Airi shut her up with her gaze.

''That's right, work like dogs.'' Tamaki said, appearing at Airi's side while blowing in her ear.

''HIIIIIIIIIIII! Please don't do that! Nor with me nor my sister!''

''You won't be popular if you're so pathetic, you know.''

''I'm fundamentally not interested in that.'' Airi said seriously.

''What? It is a very important issue!''

''It doesn't really matter, does it?'' Koizumi backed Airi up.

''Men, women, or looks... It's what's inside that matters for a person.'' Airi finished the sentence.

''I'm clueless as to why this club exists.-'_-'.''

''It's such a cruel thing...'' Tamaki said pitifully, ''God sometimes creates perfect beings with perfect insides and outsides.''

''''I'm an atheist.-3-''''

''I can understand the feeling of consoling yourself like that. You wouldn't be able to live without doing that. But think about this carefully. Why are there art pieces in the museums? Yes, because beautiful things show themselves off because that is their duty!''

''What word do you use for these type of people...''(Koizumi)

''...And so, for the people who crave for beauty, I stood up and established this club, working day and night in pursuit of beauty!''

''What was it again...''(Airi)

''It may be unnecessary with your looks, ''

The twins walked by the moment Koizumi repeated ''...Let's see, what was it...'' and stopped to look at the two girls who were deeply thinking and at Tamaki who kept on blabbering about something unnecessary.

''When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your ping as a cushion first. That way there won't be a loud sound, and you'll find where you left it easier. Doesn't it look classier this way?''

''Troublesome?''(Airi)

''A good man should not make ungraceful sounds.''

''Nah. There was something more accurate for this...''(Koizumi)

''… And I love to see my reflection on the glass. Finally, at the best moment, A look for the lower angle is very effective.''

''''Ah! I know!''''

Did your heart pump a little faster---''

''''Obnoxious.''''

''GAH!'' Tamaki's aura became one, big, brown, mushroom.

''Umm, Tamaki-senpai?'' Airi asked him.

The Hitachiin twins laughed out loud ''''After all, you girls _are_ special!'''' The twins said, leaning on their heads while pointing at them.

_Such a troublesome person..._ Koizumi thought to herself, and Airi seemed to think the same.

''I'm sorry, I was a bit touched.'' Airi said, but it wasn't convincing at all.

''I see, I see^^! Then let me show you more techniques.:D''

''''He recovered fast.-.-'' ''''.

''My lord,''(Kaoru)

''Call me king :3!''

''Even if you showed them the basics of being classy, ''

''In this case, they don't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right?'' Hikaru and Kaoru hold on pointed at the girls' hats.

''Well, for this type, even if you take of the hat, The hair will explode---'' Hikaru stopped with talking the moment they stole the girl's weird hats.

''Ah! Wait!'' Koizumi said. Short, brown and honey-like waving locks twirled around her face, giving it a playful and childish look, yet cute. Very cute.

''We have our reasons for wearing these things!'' Airi's hair fell till the half of her back. Long wavy hair which at the end almost curled, jumped around freely and shyly the moment they escaped her hat.

The twins looked dazed.

Kyoya, Mori and Hunny went silent for a moment.

Tamaki pushed the twins aside and snipped his fingers.

''Hikaru! Kaoru!''

''''Yessir!'''' The twins captured the girls in their arms and kidnapped them to a dressing room.

''''Okay.'''' They stepped into the dressing room. ''''Put these things on!'''' They held 2 school uniforms for girls up.

''''What?! Why?!0_0''''

''''No questions!'''' The twins almost jumped on top of the girls and tried to get the girls in the dresses.

''NO!!''

''Get OFF A ME!''

''Okay! I'll wear it!'' Airi gave in. ''But both of you:''

''''GET OUT!!!'''' The girls threw the boys out the dressing room and shut the curtains.

''Christ! What's wrong with those people?'' Koizumi started complaining the moment the twins didn't come in again. ''The moment they saw our hair the jellyfish went nuts and now they're forcing us to wear these ---''

''Jellyfish? You mean Tamaki-senpai?''

''Don't interrupt my tirade. And now they're forcing us to wear these banana dresses!''

''Aw, c'mon! We both know you wanted to wear that dress at least once while studying here.''

''...-3-''

''See? Let's just get dressed before those pervs try to do something again.''

''''We can hear you!'''' 2 voices shouted from the other side of the curtains.

''''We know!''''

They tried the dresses on, but the sleeves were too short.

''They're too small! Do you have other ones?'' Airi asked while putting her pants on again.

''Yes, we have. I'll go get 'em.''

''I'll come with you!'' Her voice sounded excited for some reason. Was she looking forward to being alone with him?

''Why?''

''Otherwise you'll get the wrong size again^^.'' She was done putting her old clothes on, so she left her twin sis alone in the dressing room, walking away with Hikaru.

''Thank you for trusting me so much-3-''

''You're welcome! Now, let's get going^^.''

Before Koizumi fully understood what was happening, she was left alone. With Kaoru. To be more precise, left alone with Kaoru.

She started undressing the dress slowly. ''Jeez, I can't believe that girl...'' She mumbled to herself.

Kaoru's face popped up between the curtains. ''Done yet---''

Wrong moment.

Very wrong moment.

''YOU PERV!!!!!!!0////0!''

Kaoru dodged her punch and quickly turned around, closing the curtains.

''Sorry!''

''PERV!!!''

''I just said I'm sorry!''

''Like I'd believe you!''

''Why did you cut your hair?''

''Don't go changing subjects!''

''I'm not!''

''Yes, you ARE!''

''Well, maybe I am, but why did you? Cut it, I mean.''

It was silent for a moment. Koizumi pulled her sweater over her head, draping it around her torso.

''I didn't.''

''What?''

''I didn't cut it.''

And silence again. It was clear Kaoru didn't get what she meant, so before he could ask more, she handed him the dress.

''Here.'' Her fingers lightly brushed his' when she pushed the yellow fabric in his hand.

''Thanks.'' For a moment she thought he wanted to take her hand instead of the dress because of the movement she saw his hand making. _But, _she thought, _that must be my imagination._

At that moment she was glad he couldn't see her face because of the curtains.

''Oh, and, Koizumi-chan :3?'' His voice sounded childish all of sudden.

''...What is it?'' C_alling me '-chan'..._

''Nice panties.''

''YOU PERV!!!0///0!!!''

_~After Airi and Hikaru came back and the other members of the host club were gathering around the dressing room.~_

''Um, senpai?'' Airi asked while shoving the curtain at her left side away, ''Is it really okay for us to take these uniforms?''

The question was meant for Kyoya, but Tamaki was the one reacting. ''You look so cute :'3'' Tears flowed down his face of happiness. ''You girls actually look like real girls now 8''''D!''

''Koi-chan, Ai-chan! You're so cute :3!''(Hunny)

''If you'd look so good in dresses, ''(Hikaru)

''Then say so earlier, eh?''(Kaoru)

''You girls might be able to get customers like this.'' Kyoya mentioned.

''''How should we be able to get customers? Aren't we girls?''''

''Yes, _and _commoners. We usually don't see this level of outer beauty form your world.'' Tamaki flattered. ''Just as I expected 3''

''''Liar-_-.''''

He pointed at the girls. ''Starting this afternoon, you'll be tested on your hospitality skills and Charming attitude. If you succeed, you'll graduate from trivial chores and be an official member of the host club!''

''A hostess? Us? _Me?_'' Koizumi gasped.

''If you gather a hundred customers that designate you, your eight million debt will be gone.''

''''We'll succeed! C:''''

_~The Mitsuki twins are being tested.~_

The Mitsuki twins were captured by 3 girls.

''Say, how did your hair get so silky?'' One of the girls asked, while letting her fingers brush Airi's hair.

_The eight million yen debt will disappear, answer correctly!_ She thought to herself before answering.

''I usually keep this a secret, but, '' Airi said leaning forwards while brushing the girl's hair, ''Since your hair is more silky then mine-'' Jackpot! The girl liked that comment! ''-I'll tell you, okay?''

''Yes^///^! Please!''

While Airi whispered something in the short, brown haired girl's ear, another girl asked Koizumi her hobbies.

''I really like drawing and acting^^.''

''Can you draw portraits?''

''Yes^^ I really enjoy making them. Would you like me to draw one of you?''

''I'd love to!''

''Okay, I'll get my stuff, do you have a moment?''

So Koizumi started drawing a long haired girl with knots in her hair, Airi chatted with 2 girls about make-up secrets, and the boys watched them getting comfortable with the girls.

Airi and Koizumi actually enjoyed chatting with girls like this, because they hadn't done that for too long.

When Koizumi finished drawing, the girl with the knots totally loved it, and said she'd want a portrait of her and her friends as well, so she promised to come back tomorrow. When Airi and the two other girls finished talking, alias the host club was closing up, One of them with black hair said, she'd also get some boys to designate them.

''They were accepted even though they're girls.''(Kyoya)

''''They don't need any techniques.''''

''Mitsuki's! Come over here!:3'' Tamaki waved them to come.

''Oh, no, what could it be now...''

''C'mon Airi, it can't be as bad as you think.''

''Did something good happen to you today?''

''Uhm---''

Koizumi's answer was interrupted by Tamaki's blabbering. ''First of all I'd like to say: Congratulations! You're an official member of the host club!''

''Great.''(Koizumi)

''And second of all, Airi.''

''Yes?''

''Show me how you'd greet customers of the host club.''

''Why?''

''Because I'm the King of the host club D!''

She sighed, but still did it. She smiled lightly and focused on Tamaki's eyes while deliberately blushing. ''Welcome to the host club.'' She said with a soft voice, almost sounding as if she were singing. ''Pleased to meet you^^.''

''Gak!'' Tamaki looked shocked for a moment, then hugged her head while twirling around. ''That's so cute Airi! Good:3! Good! Very good:3!''

Airi started to feel sick, so she just called ''Someone save me _''!'' and got lifted up in the air by Mori.

''Thank you, Mori-sempai.'' Airi said with relief.

''Ah.''

''Uhm, Mori-sempai, you didn't have to go that far...?''

Koizumi had been sitting all this time watching the show, but the moment Tamaki said: ''Come on, come back to papa's arms!'' She immediately rose to her feet and snatched Airi away from Mori.

''Come on, '' she said while she let her bangs cover her eyes, ''Let's go home.''

''''Eh? Already?'''' The twins said as if they were enjoying themselves very much.

''YES ALREADY.''

''Hey, Koimi, calm down!'' Airi said while she was drawn out of the room.

''I Am Calm!''

They were in the hallway now. ''NO you're not.''

''YES I am.''

''Hey, I didn't like the comment too, but did you see me flipping?''

''You're just too calm! How can you let him, let _anybody _use the appointment 'papa' or 'daddy' or 'father' when they're joking?''

''You're making a big deal out of nothing. They're spoiled, all right? They're rich bastards with too much time on their hands. Their parents are rich too. They don't know what it means to suffer, While you, while we do. So don't take it to the hearth, okay? Please don't do that.''

Koizumi stopped walking. She had almost been running so fast had she been walking. They were at the school gate already.

''Promise me you won't.'' Airi repeated.

''It's just so frustrating.''

''Yes I know.''

''They don't know anything about us, do they?''

Airi thought about Kyoya. Nah, he doesn't know everything. ''No, they don't.''

''Which means it looks to them like I'm making an elephant out of a gnat, right?''

''Well, they use another proverb for that here, but, yes, it looks like that.''

Koizumi chuckled. ''O my God, I'm so sorry.''

'' 's Okay.''

''They're going to question my behavior tomorrow, aren't they?''

''O shit we have to come back tomorrow!''

''Yes, we're hostesses now, remember?''

''But my part time job!''

''Bwaha! That's hilarious! You're in trouble, girl!''

''It's not funny!''

''Yes it is!''

They kept on discussing if it was funny or wasn't until they got home, unknowingly about what would happen the next day of school.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun.... And that's it :D I'll try to upload the next chapter on saturday too, plz don't be mad if it doesn't :)?**

**Also, If you liked the chapter: please review :D! **

**When I uploaded the first chapter and saw people favoring it, it really motivated me to keep on writing, so, to those people: Thank you!**

**Byebye~ by Bloodin.**


	3. Chapter 3, The Beauty and the Bully

**A double shot at love with the Mitsuki twins– Chapter 3, The Beauty and the Bully.**

**Note: When something is written like _this, _it is a someone's thought, a flashback, written somewhere, someone is singing or pronounced strongly.**

**

* * *

**

_~Lunch break~_

Airi stormed into the almost empty classroom. ''Koizumi! I can't find my bag!''

Koizumi quickly hid her notebook. ''Where did you see it for the last time?''

''Here! In this classroom!''

''I haven't seen it. Are you sure?''

''Yes!'' She stormed to her desk, didn't see her bag and then researched Koizumi's before Koizumi could tell her not to.

_Slut. _''Koizumi, what is this?''

_Filthy commoner! _''Every page is...'' Airi stopped.

_GO HOME!! _''I know. Someone doesn't like us.''

_Lowly bitch! _Airi looked at every page. At each page stood one sentence, insulting Koizumi.

It made Airi's blood rage. ''For someone to do this..! How low can someone be so ---''

''I know, but let's just go searching for your bag, all right? There's money in it, right?''

Usually, Airi is the calm one and Koizumi the spontaneous one. But when they get really mad, Koizumi is the one who puts on a calm mask, and Airi is the one who would scream and say things without thinking.

''Yes! My lunch money! And I just earned it also! Who. Would. Do ---''

''I'll search in school, you research the garden. We'll find it!''

The convincing way Koizumi jelled the sentence made Airi calm down a bit. ''All right, but, Koizumi?''

''Yes?''

''Please don't say this to anyone, especially the twins. I don't want to bother them.''

''Sigh. You think too much about other people. Be selfish for once!''

Airi looked intriguing at Koizumi.

She gave in. ''I won't tell.''

Koizumi ran out the door and started searching, while Airi still lingered in the classroom for a bit. Since someone messed with Koizumi's notebook, that person must have walked into the classroom. What would be the most easy way to get rid of something as quick as possible? She walked to the window and looked down.

There was a pond, almost right under the window. You could easily throw something in there. And someone did.

_~Koizumi searching for Airi's bag.~_

She had looked in every empty room which she passed by, 4 in total, and started to think about this school as some kind of super-big maze. It was almost impossible to find something someone else had thrown away or hidden.

She started running, but stopped when she saw a face she remembered.

_''There is no way such a personal favorite coffee bought by a lowly commoner would suit his taste.''_ That's right. It was the red haired bitch. _Jolly._

''Ah, you...'' she started with a badly amused sound in her voice. ''You now look tidy thanks to the host club, huh? Maybe you should fix that ill-bred nature of yours too.'' The bitch walked away.

It was clear she did it. Throwing the bag away and making her notebook messy.

_~Airi in the pond.~_

Airi's dress turned dark-yellow when the water slipped into the fabric. Moving became harder as the dress became heavier. Regardless of the reason someone would do this, she still had to find her wallet. She already had put her bag and all the stuff which were in it at the edge of the pond so it could dry a little.

''Ah! Airi-chan! So you're here.'' A voice said behind her. It was Hikaru.

''You've got a lot of guts to skip club activities, eh?'' At that moment he looked at the soaked bag. ''What happened?''

''I'm washing my bag, doesn't that look obvious?''

''Really?''

''Of course not, stupid!''

''Then, what did happen?''

''...I tripped.'' Laaaaame excuse. As if he'd believe that.

''But still, why are you in the pond?''

''I can't find my money. Tell that to the jellyfish, he's the one who send you and Kaoru to search for us, right?''

''How did you know I was Hikaru?''

''Just guessing :D!'' Hikaru's voice is one pitch higher than Kaoru's, that's why she knew it was him. She wouldn't tell him that, thou.

''But he did send us, yes. -3-''

''See? So just go back to tell him ---''

Airi looked up with a surprised face when she heard the sound of splashing water. By every movement Hikaru made, the splashing became louder, until the moment it stopped, and Hikaru stood beside her.

''But still, no matter what the reason is, a girl shouldn't wander around in water like that. It's not very ladylike.''

''I don't care about that, sorry. And if you'd start searching too, you'll get wet.''

''I am already, aren't I^^?''

She sighed.

Hikaru chuckled.

''What is it?''

''I was just thinking what the Lord would say at this moment. Something like, '' He copied the way Tamaki stood and copied his movements while mimicking his voice, ''Handsome men can't be hurt by water.''

Airi laughed a little. ''Well done :'3. That sounded a lot like him!''

''Right? Oh, and also,'' he held Airi's purse up with one hand, ''The finder keeps it all D!''

''No way! Give it back!''

''Catch me first! XP!'' He held the purse the highest he could.

Airi started jumping while trying to grab it. ''Hikaru! Don't be so mean!''

''I _am _mean so get used to it D!'' He held the purse still high, but behind his body.

''Christ! Give it back!'' Airi per accident jumped against his body when she jumped, and they accidentally tilted backwards.

For one, short moment their faces were centimeters away from each other.

Then the water covered Hikaru's body when she fell on top of him. She tried to get away from him so he could breath again, but he lied on top of her dress, and the fabric had become way too heavy because she now was totally soaked.

So the only thing she could do was lean backwards while grabbing his head and pull it out of the water.

Unfortunately for Airi that meant his head was at the same high as her chest.

He inhaled deeply.

''Are you okay?'' She asked worried, trying to ignore the fact written above.

He looked up to face her face. _That wet look looks good on him -and-_ _what am I thinking o_o?!_

''I'd be better if you'd get off me -_-.''

''You're sitting on top of my dress.''

''Oh.''

He pulled the dress away from his legs so that Airi could stand again, and after she stood he rose to his feet too.

They were both totally soaked. How were they going to explain this to the others?

_~Back at the host club~_

For some kind of reason the host club didn't ask why they were soaked, but they had just offered them dry clothes and said to them to get back to work. Airi thought it was weird, for Tamaki, Kyoya or Hunny to not ask why, so she suspected Koizumi had told them about the pranks.

And, not to forget, the red haired girl had designated the girls.

''Why were you so wet, Airi-san?'' She asked while sipping from her cup tea.

''I tripped into the pond.''

''I see.'' She sipped again.

It was obvious Koizumi didn't like her. She looked at her with disgust and, the few times she talked to Ginger Kid (Airi and Koizumi called her like that now) she answered sarcastic.

''But, in order to get your stuff again, you bothered Hikaru-sama's precious hands for that.'' She stopped sipping. ''you really don't know your place, do you?''

Now she knew why Koizumi didn't like her: Ginger Kid was the culprit.

''The host club is concerned with you because your background is unusual. Do not mistake them for actually adoring you two.'' she looked icy at them.

''Basically you're being...''

''Jealous?'' Koizumi finished Airi's sentence.

This one moment you could read the shock on her face when they said that.

The other moment she pushed a pencil in Koizumi's hand and pulled her to the floor with herself beneath her. The table fell and Airi rose.

Ginger Kid screamed. ''GYAAAAAA!''

The way she pulled Koizumi on top of her looked like she was about to use the pencil to hurt her face. ''Koizumi-san--- Koizumi-san suddenly got violent! Someone quickly! Get this commoner off-''

She shut up when the twins threw water over her head.

''Wh- what are you doing? She looked shocked.

Tamaki held his hand out to help her to get to her feet.

''Tamaki-sama!'' she kept on the acting. ''Koizumi-san wanted to---''

''How graceless.'' He said. ''You messed with Koizumi's stuff and threw Airi's bag in the pond.''

''Koizumi did you tell them?''(Airi)

''Sorry!''(Koizumi)

''I knew it.''(Airi)

The masquerade fell. ''Do you have any proof?''

''You are pretty beautiful, but you are not fit to be our customer.''

We know Koizumi wouldn't do such a thing.'' Kaoru backed Tamaki up.

For one moment Ginger Kid looked like she had gone mad. ''TAMAKI-SAMA YOU FOOL!'' she screamed as she ran away.

Tamaki looked at the girls again. ''for you girls I'll tell you your punishment for causing an uproar. Now you have to get _one thousand customers_!''

''One... thousand?'' Airi looked like she could faint any moment.

The twins laughed at their facial expressions. Kaoru helped Koizumi get up from the floor. ''Do your best!'' he noted. ''Natural rookies.''

''Great, great.''Airi said sarcastic.

''Ahem, Mitsuki's?'' Kyoya said seriously after looking at the door. ''I think you girls have some male customers.''

Airi, Koizumi, the twins and the rest of the host club looked at the door. 2 guys stood in the door opening.

''Oh, great, now I have to start acting like a lady.''

''Well, at least you can act.'' Airi said.

''Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.''

''You like acting, right?''

''Yes?''

''Than look at this like a play.''

''All right.''

''''Let's do this D!'''' They both walked to the boys, greeted them, and lead them to their table.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was a short chapter, so I'll make it up to you with a little song :D**

**Ginger Kid**

**Ginger Kid**

**Does whatever a Ginger Kid does**

**Can she climb**

**In a web**

**No she can't**

**She's a pig**

**:D**

**Yeah, it's lame I know :3.**

**Please review if you liked it.**

**Look forward to the next chapter(s), there are going to be al lot KaoruXoc and HikaruXoc moments D**

**Byebye by Bloodin.**


	4. Chapter 4, The dance party

**A double shot at love with the Mitsuki twins - chapter 4, The dance party.**

**OMG IT TOOK ME SO LONG 030.**

**I had a short writersblock and I didn't want to split this chapter up, so t took me a while.**

**Hope you enjoy :D!**

_One two three. One two three. One two three. One-_

''I can almost hear you thinking.''

''Shut your mouth. I am con. Cen tra ting. Don't inter upt.''

Kaoru laughed out loud. ''Yes, I can hear that. X'3!''

''Do not laugh.'' She blushed. Koizumi sucked at dancing. Clearly. Why did the stupid ball had to come up right now?

~_The day before~_

_When Airi and Koizumi walked into the third music room, it had changed into a tropical paradise. The girls had to wear tropical clothes, just like the other hosts, and had to deliver drinks to everyone._

_When they delivered drinks to Tamaki's table, the words 'Dance party' fell._

_When they walked to the twins' table, one of the girls sitting there asked what kind of things they did at a dance party._

_It seemed the host club would book the entire central hall of the Central Building, and dance until 00:00._

_When the host club had ended, it seemed like the girls also had to attend the party._

_''But I can't dance o_o!'' Koizumi said._

_''It's a must for the party.'' Kaoru said._

_''That's right! If you cannot master the waltz in one week and show it off at he party, you will have to go back to trivial chores!''_

_''''Don't worry, ''''The twins said with an evil smirk on their faces, ''''we'll help ).''''_

_''That only makes me worry more...-_-''.''_

And so, Koizumi ended up in Kaoru's dancing tutorial lessons. Airi also practices, but she had danced before so the threatening words Tamaki spoke out to Koizumi weren't threatening at all for Airi.

''Koizumi, stop counting and listen to the music. Don't look at your feet, look at my face. Your back must be straight all the time. Always keep your legs relaxed, but your knees---''

''I got it!'' She still looked at her feet. She was _so_ not going to look at his face.

''Look at my face.''

''Denied.''

''You have to.''

''I won't.''

Kaoru stopped dancing. ''Listen, Koizumi. Dancing is about trust. If you don't trust your partner, you won't be able to dance well. You and your sister are a popular item. You'll have to be able to dance well. Every partner is one guest. If you don't trust---''

''It's not about trust! I trust you!'' She said, now looking him in the eye. ''It's about...''

''It's about... what?'' He looked confused, his eyes burning in hers.

_It's about love._

Ever since the first time she met him she had dreamed about him. E-ve-ry night. And she couldn't stop thinking about him. And she wanted to be with him, it didn't matter why or when.

The music stopped.

Kaoru sighed slightly. ''All right, a short break. Be here in 15 minutes, okay?''

''Yessir.'' she mumbled while walking to the door. Every time someone mentioned dancing, Kaoru became serious all of sudden. She adored that side of him.

And also, for some kind of reason, every time he and his brother Hikaru acted 'the forbidden brotherly love' out, someone inside her wanted to be Hikaru at those times. She even dreamed about it.

She walked into the school garden, searching for an abandoned place to sit and rest a little. The moment she found one, she almost immediately closed her eyes when she sat down. She had had too less sleep. And it was all Kaoru's fault.

_She walked in an endless hall, no doors, no windows. No nothing. _

_Suddenly she heard a voice. ''Koizumi...''_

_''Kaoru?''_

_''Koizumi, I'm over here.'' It echoed from everywhere._

_''Which way?'' she sounded desperate._

_''I'm over here.'' A face identically to Kaoru's face appeared on the left wall._

_''Or is this me?'' Another face identically to Kaoru's appeared, now on the right wall._

_''''Can't you tell which one is who.''''_

_''Yes, I can!'' She defended herself._

_''''Then share it with us, because we don't know anymore.''''_

_She pointed at the face on her left. ''This one is Kaoru.''_

_''''Bzz-bzz!''''_

_Wrong. She was wrong._

_''Then, this one...?'' She asked, but the faces denied her answer again._

_''I'm over here.'' A clear, loud voice sounded from behind her._

_''Kaoru!'' When she turned around, she not only saw a face, but also a body, and it was Kaoru's body. Crystal clear._

_''You disgust me.'' He said, not showing any emotion._

_''Wh- what?''_

_''Claiming you like me, are you.'' It should have been a question, but sounded more like a remorse. ''How can you be so sure when you can't even recognize me.''_

_''But-''_

_''Koizumi.'' His voice sound sounded dark. ''Even now, you don't recognize me.''_

_He disappeared, and appeared again, centimeters away from her. His eyes had disappeared, so had his nose and mouth. A wooden doll stood in front of her._

_She screamed and backed away, falling against another body._

_''Did you really think that doll was me. After all, you really do disgust me.''_

_And then he disappeared again, leaving Koizumi all alone._

_''Kaoru! Come back! Please! Give me another chance!''_

''KAORU!'' she clomped her hands in his shirt and screamed in his face, which was hanging above hers. For some kind of reason his face looked awfully red, with an expression on it she hadn't seen before.

''Koizu-''

''You _are _Kaoru, right? You're not Hikaru or a face without body or a wooden doll or, or... I'm talking nonsense?''

''Probably the first and the last one. Did you have a nightmare or something? Are you okay?''

''Probably both.'' She awoke from her half-slumber, and realized in what kind of position she had pulled him.

She was lying on a bench, her head tilted up, while clinging to her crush's shirt, making him bow over her body while leaning on his arms, one on her left and one on her right side. It seemed like he was desperately trying to keep his head above her head instead of on top of her head, which, because of the position, wasn't easy.

She relaxed her head so he didn't have to make his neck muscles overwork.

''I'm sorry.'' He started, ''I was too bossy. And also, I forgot to tell you something.''

''You've got my full attention, even if I didn't want you to.'' He snickered at her comment.

''I trust you.''

How dearly she had wished for that word to be 'love' or 'like'.

''That's it?''

''Expected more?''

''Nah...''

''What's with that answer?''

''How badly would you want to know?''

''You know, you're not in the position to act cocky.''

''Yes I am.''

''And how are you then, if I may ask.''

''I could easily make sure you won't get any children.''

''Oh really?''

''Wanna bet?''

He first moved his face so close to hers that their noses stroke each other, then answered ''I would still win.'' in a whispering voice, and at last moved away from her body, walking back to the third music room. Koizumi was stunned. ''You're break is over! Let's get back to practice!''

''Spartan!''

_~At home.~_

''Koizumi, are you dating Kaoru?''

''NO!'' Koizumi turned red, so she walked away and started doing the dishes.

''What's with that reaction?'' Airi asked while taking a towel to dry the dishes Koizumi has washed.

''N- nothing. Why did you ask?''

''Because when I was walking in the school garden with Hikaru, -don't look at me like that nothing happened- we suddenly heard you scream his name, and when we went to search for you, well, it looked like you two were kissing.''

''We weren't! He was _teasing _me!'' She stared at Airi's eyes.

Airi knew Koizumi can't properly tell lies unless she's having her period, which she didn't so she had to be telling the truth.

''Than...'' She studies Koizumi's face. ''Do you like him?''

''Hahaha, what a nice weather, don't you think? The sun sure does shine brightly, doesn't it?''

''Koizumi, there are no windows in the kitchen.''

''Hahaha, haha, ha...'' She avoided Airi's piercing gaze.

''So you _do _like him, don't ya?''

Koizumi went silent for a moment and stopped doing the dishes. She turned to look at her sister, who laughed triumphantly. ''Don't. Tell. Anyone.''

''I knew it! O my gawd this is so great:D! Don't worry, I'll support you! Do your best!'' She hugged Koizumi fiercely. ''I'm so happy for you~~!''

''Airi---can't---breath---''

She let go of her little sister. ''So how does it feel?''

''What?''

Airi gasped. ''The feeling of lo~ve, of course! You've never felt it before!''

''It feels awful.''

Airi lowered her towel. ''What?!''

''I can't properly look him at his face again! Today's dancing practice went _terrible_! When I think about him, I can't concentrate on anything anymore! I even _dream _about him!''

Airi started laughing. ''It's like I'm looking in a mirror!''

''Isn't it always like that?''

''Koizumi, you're head over heels!'' She laughed again and hugged her again. ''I'm so happy for you!''

''Yeah, yeah...''

_~The next day at school.~_

''Hikaru! Kaoru! Goooood morning :D!'' Airi was in high spirits. She looked forward to teasing her sister with her crush, especially because she sat next to him at school.

''What's with the happy face?'' Hikaru asked, sounding kind of grumpy.

''Something _good _happened yesterday- Auch!''

Koizumi had poked her in her stomach. ''You promised!'' she hissed at her.

''I know! I know! Take a seat, please, the lesson is going to start D.'' She pushed Koizumi in her seat next to Kaoru.

''I _so _hate you.''

''I love you too^^.'' she said, waving at her while sticking her thumb in the air. ''Good luck!''

''No, seriously, what happened yesterday?'' Hikaru whispered to her when the lesson had started.

''It's a secret ^^.''

''Can't you tell me?''

''Koizumi would seriously kill me if I told you^^.''

''Is that something to be so happy about?''

''Judging the topic, yes^^.''

''I don't get you at all.''

''You don't have to^^. And now, hush! I _must _observe :D!'' She turned to look at Koizumi, and started humming _Fly on the wings of love._

How dearly Koizumi wished she could glare her to death.

_~Dancing practice.~_

''Let's have a short break!'' Airi offered the twins and Koizumi. They had been dancing for 45 minutes, and Koizumi had progressed very much.

Airi walked over to Koizumi and sat beside her.

''_Fly on the wing of love~, _'' she started.

''Shut up.''

''_Fly baby, fly~~._''

''Shut. Up.''

''_Reaching the stars above~,_ ''

''I'm going to kill you!''

Airi ran away, still singing. ''T_ouching the sky~~_''

Koizumi tried to catch up with her, but Airi hid behind Hikaru and Kaoru. ''AIRI!''

''_Maybe he's mi~~~ne_.''

''I'm going to tickle you!''

''_Fly on the wings of love, reaching the stars above, touching the sky_-IIIIIIIII NO nonono no! Stop tickling me! I give in I give!''

''NO WAY! You tease me, I tease you.''

''Er, Koizumi?'' Kaoru carefully asked, ''Maybe you're really killing her?''

''I don't care. Its her own fault.'' but she still stopped tickling.

''Thank God, Koizumi finally listens to someone :) why could that be-IIIIIIII Stop! Stop tickeling! Ahahahaha, KOIMIIIIhihi---''

Koizumi kept torturing her big sister until Kaoru and Hikaru said the break was finished.

But this time Koizumi wanted to practice separated from Airi, so she and Kaoru went outside to practice in the garden.

''So, it's clear you can dance the waltz, now let's see if you can also dance...'' He searched for a song.

''What about this one?'' Airi asked, pointing at the song _El tango de Roxanne – Instrumental. _

''Tango?'' He looked surprised.

''Yes, please^^. I always loved that dance. The intimate movements, the pride the dance has, the dresses... don't you think so?''

He looked stunned for a short moment, looking at the smile Airi created while saying ''But I love singing the most.'' It was the same smile she created when Tamaki had asked her to show him how she would welcome a guest, but now, it didn't look like a mask, but like she really meant it.

''Well then, you ready?''

''Yes^^!''

He started the music. When the music started, he bowed to her, taking her hand, and lead her to the dance floor. When the drums started drumming they also started dancing.

After a while, her movements became more smooth and more professional, Which made Hikaru's leading part more graceful. They not one moment let go of their partner's gaze. Airi's eyes became more green than brown as Hikaru's eyes became more honey-like. To Airi, they looked like two golden suns, sparkling bright in the light which fell in them.

The music went on and on, and their movements became more and more synchronized.

But then the song finished.

Airi was a little bit out of breath.

Hikaru smiled. ''Not too bad.''

''_Not too bad?_'' She repeated.

''Didn't I just say so?''

''You...'' she swallowed her words. ''Well, _you_ still have a lot to learn.''

''Yeah yeah.''

''Wow! That sounded convincing!''

''Now I want to do a cha cha cha.'' He sounded like a little child, enthusiasm flowing from his body.

''As long as you use _Girlfriend _from _Avril Lavigne._''

''I'm in.''

_~Later that day.~_

Before Koizumi and Airi noticed, it had become dark outside, and because the girls always walked home, the twins insisted on bringing them home.

When they almost were at the girls' home, Hikaru asked them ''Do you even have dresses to wear?''

''''Shoot!o3o''''

''We'll take that as a no.'' Kaoru sighed.

''Well, I guess that means you'll still have to buy them and waste money, ''

''Or, of course, borrow them from us.'' Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.

''''Whaddya mean?''''

''Don't you know who our mother is?''

''Erm, isn't she some designer..?'' Koizumi asked, her head tilted to one side as she was thinking.

''''_Some _designer?'''' The twins repeated, grinning devilishly.

_~The next morning.~_

Airi had gone to school alone because Koizumi had caught a cold. She easily overexerted herself and also easily got affected by diseases.

_Oh, well, it can't be helped, _Airi thought, _after all that had happened to her._ Every time Airi thought about their past she got gloomy, so she always tried to not think about it, even though she knew that was impossible. Their past had left scars, big ones, easily affected ones. Ones which could not vanish.

_Memories..._ How many good ones did she have?

She bet Koizumi didn't think about their past that way. _''When something good doesn't happen on its own, Make It Happen!'' _was what she repeatedly said to Airi.

She entered the classroom. No one was there yet. It remembered her to the cafeteria's emptiness the first day she entered this school. The first day she met the host club. And also the first day Hikaru and Kaoru toyed with them.

She sighed at the memory which faded in after that.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to check if the hallway was empty, and closed the door. No one was there. Which means she could...

_''In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way, I prey to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside, _

_And I know why.''_

Footsteps echoed through the hallway.

_''All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments, imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent whispers, silent tears.''_

The echoing stopped in front of the door to class 1-3. Someone wanted to open the door, but when he heard a soft voice, he stopped, and listened.

_''Made my promise I'd try to find a way back in this life._

_Hope there is a way to give me a sign you're okay._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all, _

_So I can go home.''_

The singing sounded sad, painful, almost yearning. _For someone to be able to express such emotions just by singing..._

_''All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments, imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent whispers, silent tears.''_

Her voice started trembling a little. Was the girl crying?

_''Together in all these memories I see your smile._

_All of the memories I hold dear._

_Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time.''_

The singing stopped.

''Now I know why you like singing the most.''

Airi quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, then turned around shocked to hear someone's voice. Which means someone must have been there while she was singing---

''Hikaru!'' She saw the twin standing in the door opening. ''How long have you been standing there?''

''Long enough.'' He grinned.

''What did you hear?''

''A nightingale.'' He smirked even wider.

''Yeah, yeah, I get it, no serious answers today. So,'' she changed subjects, ''why are you this early at school? And where's Kaoru?''

''How do you keep on recognizing me?'' He looked at her with disbelief.

''That's a se~cret 3! But where is he?''

''He's caught a cold.'' He said while admiring the classroom.

''No kidding! Koizumi too!''

''Heh, what a coincidence.'' This time he admired the whiteboard. It was obvious he was hiding something, but what?

They both were kinda absent minded so both didn't really have something to say, which lead to a silence.

After a while more students gathered and at some point the lesson began.

_~That afternoon.~_

''Airi~~! Where are you going?'' Hikaru caught up with her and catched her arm. ''Did you forget you have to come with me today :3?''

''No... I didn't.-_-.'' It wasn't that she'd forgotten, she just didn't feel like going to some villa, surrounded by beautiful expensive dresses, and that was exactly what they were going to do. ''… But what about Koizumi?''

''Kaoru has probably already taken care of kidnapping her, so,'' He said while lifting her up and bearing her to his limo, ''the only thing I have to do is take care of kidnapping _you_^0^.''

''Hey! I'm no garbage!0_o'' She yelled when he threw her into his car.

''That's right: you're my toy D.'' He said childishly while climbing next to her in the car.

''Uhg...'' _Toy..._ that just sounded terribly wrong.

They talked a little, but even though Hikaru's enthusiasm and pranks were as they always were, he sometimes fell into a silence when she didn't talk to him.

''Is something wrong?'' She asked him curiously.

''Huh? No, nothing. Why?''

''Oh, just curious.'' She noticed he was dodging the question.

''Why were you singing this morning?'' He looked at her which made her look away.

''Can't I?'' She closed her arms stubbornly around her torso and started counting the lampposts that flew past in a blur. It was misty. ''I just felt like singing.''

''It didn't sound like randomness.''

''I do sing it often.''

''Why?''

She began getting annoyed. ''Because I like the song. Does everything have to have a reason?''

''Not really.'' This time he looked away. ''I just felt like I could feel some emotions.''

''What's that suppose to mean?'' She returned sharply.

''Well, aren't we cranky today?'' He asked ironically.

He broke the tense atmosphere. She chuckled. ''I guess we are. Anyways, what kind of dresses are you going to make us wear?''

He smirked devilishly. ''Wouldn't you want to know 3?''

She hit him with her fist on his head with a soft smile on her face.

_~At the Hitachiin household.~_

_''_Koizumi! Are you okay? Has your fever gone down? Did you collapse? Did he hurt you? Did---''

''Airi! I'm standing, no, fever, didn't collapse, didn't get hurt, just kidnapped, so; STOP STRESSING!''

The moment Airi had seen Koizumi she ran over to her without first looking at the overwhelming mansion in front of her. Koizumi knew she would overreact the way she was doing right now, so she just let her be.

After greeting Kaoru they went to a large, wide room with no windows and with little, for rich people, changing rooms in it at the left side. It only had one entrance.

''Wooooooow!'' Koizumi said while Airi only gasped looking at the dresses in front of her.

They all had this rich aura around them, but God they were beautiful. Every one of them unique on its own way, some more dazing than others.

''Did your mother really design _all of these?_'' When Hikaru confirmed her question with a nod and a smile, she suddenly felt a great feeling of respect towards her.

''Wow.'' Koizumi said again.

''The dresses are all named after a flower, because it's the spring collection.''

''It starts with Angel-wing Begonia and ends with Zennia. In total there are 45 dresses.''

''''Enjoy^^.'''' The twins made a gesture with their hands toward the dresses as a permission-sign to chose one of them. Or more. Airi and Koizumi first looked at each other, then Koizumi was the first one to run to the first dress she liked, took it from the clothing racks and stormed to one changing room.

Airi just walked around without touching the dresses. Firstly she looked at all of them, then walked back to the dress she liked the most. It was called _The rose(*) _and looked absolutely fabulous. The one Koizumi had picked out was _Lavender(*)._

When the twins had asked if they could see the results, Koizumi answered with a loud ''_NO!_''

''Why not?'' Kaoru asked.

''Because seeing the dresses before the actual date brings bad luck! Everybody knows that.'' She answered back.

At first the twins started wining, but in the end gave in.

_~The dancing party night.~_

''Airi, I'm starting to feel a little bit nervous.''

''Don't worry, I am already.'' She took her little sisters hand and made it stop shaking. She giggled. ''Koimi, sometimes you're just like a little child.''

''Don't make fun of me.'' Koizumi said while blushing.

They were waiting upstairs in their rooms. Their house was on top of a ramen shop, because their aunt and uncle owned it, and they were living with them. Their uncle was very stiff, but their aunt was like a typical mother figure.

When she heard the word _boys, school _and _dance _in one sentence, she insisted that the girls had to wait upstairs.

_''AND DON'T YOU DARE TO COME DOWN BEFORE I TELL YOU TO o3o!''_ Is what she said, so the girls were forced to wait upstairs.

''I'm not making fun of you, I'm serious you know.'' She stroke Koizumi's hair behind her ear. ''You look fabulous.''

She smiled. ''You look like mom.'' Her smile hardened a little bit by the thought of her mother, but Airi's smile became softer.

''You look like dad. |-).''

Koizumi laughed. ''Is that a compliment or an insult x'3?''

''Hmm, I guess both^^.''

''Why, thank you -_-.''

Airi giggled. ''You're welcome!''

Koizumi sighed. She pushed her sister on her bed, and sat down next to her.

''Hey! My hair!''

''Airi? Why do we talk Japanese when we're alone?'' She avoided Airi's eyes.

Airi thought about that for a moment. A silence fell.

''Distraction? Practice? Avoidance?'' Airi answered while rising to her feet.

Koizumi looked troubled, and Airi knew what she was thinking about, so she felt like distracting her. ''So, you looking forward to seeing Kaoru?''

Koizumi turned red. ''Shut up.''

''Are you two going to dance?''

Her face looked like a tomato. ''Shut. Up.''

''Or maybe... '' she took Koizumi's head the way Hikaru always cupped Kaoru's. ''He'll lead you to the backyard... ''she patted her little sister's lips with one finger, ''… and then all of sudden, '' she whispered in her ear, ''...chuu C:!''

''AIRI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' She hit her sister on her head and chased after her when she ran away.

''Awwwww, you're so cuuuuute! :D Adorable!''

''Stop acting like Tamaki-IIIIIIIII!'' Airi hugged her sister.

''I guess I'll just have to be able to trust you to him.'' The mood suddenly changed.

''You'll be able to do it. I'm sure.'' She hugged Airi back.

''Thank you. I'll try.''

''KOIZUMI~~! AIRI~~!'' Their aunt yelled from beneath. ''Your _dates _are here! :D''

''Oh, Christ, she thinks we're dating six guys...'' Airi slapped her head.

Koizumi sweat dropped. ''No, I don't think she's that stupid...-.-''

''''Hee~~y! We're late already!'''' Koizumi's hearth jumped when she heared Kaoru's voice.

''Oh my god I can't do this anymore.'' She pushed her sister in front of her. ''You go first, you don't have anyone who makes you nervous.

''Sigh!'' Airi sighed, but still went downstairs before Koizumi.

She moved slowly, she didn't want to trip over the long burgundy dress, so she lifted it a little with the help of one hand. The other hand rested on the banister. She did blush a little when she saw the twins stare at her. Especially Hikaru, he looked like he was seeing a ghost.

''What? Is something in my hair?'' She asked him with an almost whispering voice while blushing even more.

He blinked twice. ''No, why?''

''Oh, just curious. Koizumi---'' She said while turning around, but she didn't see any Koizumi. ''Koizumi? I3?'' She asked the nothing teasingly, ''Are you there?''

''Shut! Up!'' The nothing replied.

''Aren't you the spontaneous one? Why o why are you getting embarrassed all of sudden~ 3?''

At first it was silent, but after a minute or so, a hand was put on top of the banister. Her body followed. While Koizumi was walking down the stairs, Airi was studying Kaoru's facial expression. Funny, it looked a lot like Hikaru's when she walked down the stairs, but a soft red fuzz entered his cheeks.

Airi knew from the way Koizumi looked what she was going to ask when she was downstairs, so she quickly whispered in Hikaru's ear that, when she asked something, he mustn't answer.

''Why not?'' He whispered back.

''Doesn't matter! Please?'' She begged him.

''On one condition.''

Before he could grin Airi already shutted him up, Koizumi was downstairs. ''I'lldowhateveryouwantedtosay, sodon'tsayanythingrightnow!'' She whispered/hissed at him. He nodded and grinned devilishly.

Koizumi's blush disappeared a little. ''How do I look?'' She didn't really ask it to someone in particular.

Airi pinched Hikaru, but didn't react.

Hikaru didn't say anything, he just rubbed his arm on the place where Airi had pinched him.

Kaoru looked away and put his hands rebelliously in his pockets. ''You look cute.''

Airi turned away while biting her hand to keep herself from laughing. They just looked so good together. If only they'd grow close...

''Which reminds me, where's the rest?'' Airi asked Hikaru.

''Oh, Kyoya-senpai told the Lord to tell us we should get you two by ourselves.''

''''Don't ask us why.'''' They simultaneously said at the same time when they saw the questioning faces of the girls.

But the girls finally _did _understood why their aunt thought they were their dates.

_~At the party.~_

There was a whole orchestra, a lot of girls, and, thanks to Airi and Koizumi, also a lot of boys. After the introduction had ended, The music started playing and the hosts started dancing. At first the girls thought it would be a fun night, no stress and so, but when they saw the amount of boys among the girls, they realized they had to dance with _all _of them. There wasn't even enough time to sigh. The whole evening was filled with dancing, guys, dancing, boys, and more dancing. They didn't even have time to eat, and Koizumi couldn't really handle that. She always gets grumpy when she doesn't eat for a long time.

So Airi gave her an eat-break and danced with both Koizumi's as her own customers, which was impossibly exhausting. Her knees even started trembling after a while.

So when Koizumi had returned, fully recovered, she told Airi to take a break too, but she didn't. She had come to the point where it was terribly exhausting, but also terribly much fun.

And then, the party ended. They said their farewells to all the guests and after the last few guest had left, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori also left. Kyoya, again, said the twins should take the girls home. When 4/8 host club had left, the girls flopped down on the nearest couch and Airi immediately fell asleep.

When Koizumi saw Airi was fast asleep, she changed couches and sat down next to Kaoru.

She sighed. ''What a night! I'm soooo tired. Even my fingers are tired. I'm hungry. And my knees hurt TT_TT.''

Kaoru snickered. ''Poor you.''

''That sounded very pitiful.''

''That sounded very convincing^^.''

Koizumi giggled softly. ''We're even. I'm too tired to play this game right now.'' She let her head rest on Kaoru's shoulder.

Hikaru sat down on the edge of the couch where Airi lay sleeping.

''Careful!'' Koizumi whispered to him. ''Do _not_ awake her. She needs her sleep.''

''''You sound like her mother x3.''''

''Shut up.'' She whispered rebelliously.

''''And what if we didn't 3?'''' They whispered as rebellious as Koizumi.

''I'd tickle you two to death, but not right now, '' She whispered pointing at Airi. ''I was serious when 'I acted like her mother'!''

When the twins wanted to say something again, she shut them up.

''Kaoru, '' Hikaru started, ''why don't you bring Koimi home?''

Koizumi almost jumped up when she heard that. ''Why?''

''Yes. Why?'' Kaoru repeated.

Hikaru smiled devilishly. ''Let's say it's because of a game.''

Kaoru sighed. ''Why not?''

Koizumi didn't like Kaoru's sigh. Did he not want to bring her home?

Koizumi didn't really notice the way back home. She fell asleep as soon as she felt the soft fabric of the car seat, her head resting on Kaoru's lap.

Meanwhile, Airi still slept.

''I'll do whatever you wanted to say, huh?'' Hikaru bowed forward to Airi. ''Too bad for you.''

_~The next day.~_

Airi blinked twice. Where was she? She looked up. The only thing she saw was bright light, too bright. She rubbed her eyes and looked up again.

''Good morning sunshine^^.''

''CHRIST!'' Airi screamed. Hikaru's face hung above hers all of sudden. Now she remembered where she was.

''You can call me God.'' His head moved away.

Airi rose to her feet and looked out of one window. ''How long have I been asleep?''

''The whole night.^^''

''Have you been here all this time?''

''Yep^^.''

''I'm so sorry!'' She bowed apologetic. ''I won't fall asleep again! I promise!''

''Will you now? But I don't really care, I was able to keep your promise.''

''That's grammatically not correct, is it?''

''But realistic it _is. :_).''

Airi looked confused. ''I don't get it.''

''That's okay. But more important...'' He said pointing at Airi's clothes. Are you going to attend school in that?''

She was still wearing her dress, of course. And Hikaru still his tuxedo.

Air laughed. ''Omigosh, I made you sleep in those clothes. I'm so sorry :'3!'' She laughed again.

''That doesn't sound very apologetic.-_-''

''It doesn't, does it x3?''

Hikaru sighed. He threw her a school uniform and together they walked to the classroom.

''Did you dream?''

''Like you'd care.'' She wouldn't tell him his dream. Not him.

_Everything was dark. She couldn't see any lights. Sometimes a soft blue appeared. She liked that blue. It was almost charming. Sometimes a silent murmur appeared and the blue would vanish. She hated that._

_But after a while, the murmuring disappeared and didn't come back again. Hell blue shined in front of her, but far away. So far away._

_She wanted to get there, so she started running. She didn't want the blue to disappear. She wanted the blue to be with her, to calm her down._

_The only thing she could hear was her own breathing, getting more and more irregular as she ran faster and faster go get the the blue light._

_And, finally, she caught up with it. She could see a tiny shiny blue ball, floating on front of her face._

_She lifted her hand to touch it. The moment she did, it surrounded her, which made her close her eyes. Suddenly, as if someone touched her, a soft pressure pushed against her cheeks, like two hands were lifting her head. And then, a glorious feeling, which was familiar to her, but also so unknown._

_That soft pressure on her lips, toying with her feelings._

* * *

**And that's it :D!**

**I hope you liked it :3. If you did, please review~~.**

**Songs mentioned:**

**.com/watch?v=SzDFBhIlOVE&feature=related Dj Sammy – Fly on the wings of love.**

**.com/watch?v=Zfq-PaRaK4k El tango de Roxanne – Instrumental**

**.com/watch?v=qIcDYJbpg6Q Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend**

**.com/watch?v=bhzJO34SCoc Whitin Temptation – Memories**

**'Till the next chapter *waves***

**P.S. I'll upload a.s.a.p., which would probably take one week or so, but I don't have to do anything tomorrow, so I hope it'll be faster.**

**P.P.S. of course the links are for ytube, it's so that, if you're curious, you won't have to search for the songs, but just paste the links behind the site**

**(*) I'm going to draw the dresses, so look forward to the picture, you'll also be able to see Koizumi and Airi the way I imagined them :3, and I might draw Hikaru and Kaoru too, so you can see how they look toghether**

Bloodin


	5. Chapter 5, Tweedledum and Tweedledee

A double shot at love with the Mitsuki twins, chapter five – Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

**Woot :D! Finally done! It took me so long -___-, I won't start making up excuses, But I do have to tell you guys the word I am totally addicted to: FRIGGIN' D!**

**(Yeah, I know, It doesn't make sence)**

**So, chap.5 's finally up: Enjoy!**

* * *

_A small girl was sitting alone in the sports field behind an elementary school. It was spring, the weather was nice. Not too warm, not too cold. Little clouds were spread all over the sky._

_She was crying. The girls in her class had bullied her. Again. So she had ran away. Again._

_''Koimi?'' Another girl entered the field. She walked to the lonely girl. ''Niet huilen(Don't cry)..'' She said while crying herself._

_The girl looked up. ''Maar jij huilt ook(But you're crying too).'' She took the hand of the standing girl in her own. ''Ik stop als jij stopt(I'll stop when you stop).''_

_The standing girl sat down on front of the sitting girl. She rubbed her tears away and swallowed twice. ''Ik huil niet(I'm not crying). Dus jij mag ook niet huilen(So you can't cry either).''_

_The crying girl looked up again. The other girl was trying so hard to not cry her face looked funny. She giggled._

_The other girl giggled too. Suddenly she rose to her feet. ''Denk aan iets leuks en niet __weggaan__(Think about something fun and don't go away)! Ik heb een verassing voor je(I've got a surprise for you)!''_

_''Airi?'' The sitting girl blinked twice, surprised. What was she up to?_

_When she returned, she held two hats in her hand. She put one on top of her little sisters head, and one on her own. It covered all of her hair, she could be bold now and no one would see._

_''Wat(What)...''_

_''Kom mee, Ik wil je iets laten zien(Come, I want to show you something) :)!'' She pulled at the sitting girl and lead her to the little pool on the schoolyard. She pointed at their mirror image._

_They looked identical. No one would be able to tell the differences._

_''Zie(See), '' She said enthusiastic, ''Nu kunnen ze ons niet uit elkaar houden(Now they can't tell us apart)^^.'' She smiled at her sister. ''En kunnen ze je niet meer pesten(And they can't bully you anymore)!''_

_Koizumi hugged her sister. ''Dankjewel(Thank you).''_

_Airi hugged her back. ''Graag gedaan(You're welcome).''_

''Say, Airi,'' Koizumi asked, ''when I think about before, you know, our biggest problem was they could tell us apart, wasn't it?''

''Hmmm, '' Airi thought about that for awhile. ''I don't think so, I think it was your... disease.'' She swallowed the word she wanted to say. They were in the school cafeteria, and at the other side of the table sat the host club. They didn't want them to overhear their conversation, so they talked very quiet, it was almost whispering.

''Actually, that's what I meant.'' She touched her throat absent minded.

''Oh.'' Airi didn't know what to say to that, so she just apologized. ''Sorry.''

''Why do you always apologize?''

''You know why. It's an old habit.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''''Hey, what are you talking about?'''' The twins asked.

Koizumi looked troubled, so Airi answered the question.

''About people being able to tell us apart.''

Koizumi was glad Airi was able to so easily tell lies.

''I'm envious of you two, actually, nobody is able to tell you two apart.''

''Of course, except for us^^.'' Koizumi was glad Airi changed the subject.

''''How are you so sure you are able to tell us apart?'''' The twins looked curious, but also demanding.

''''We've done it before, haven't we?''''

''''Than, which one is who?''''

The girls pointed at them. ''''This one is Kaoru and this one is Hikaru.''''

''Why do you think I'm Kaoru, '' Kaoru asked.

''And I'm Hikaru?'' Hikaru finished the question.

''''And now we know for sure.'''' The girls smirked.

''Kaoru's voice is a pitch lower than yours, Hikaru^^.'' Airi explained.

''And the way you've been wearing your hair doesn't change over the day, so, since this morning, Hikaru has been wearing his bangs to the right and Kaoru to the left.''

''''Would you still be able to tell when we play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'?''''

The girls nodded. ''''Probably, yes.''''

''''We'll see about that.'''' The twins grinned, but not as devilish as always. They weren't as confident as they usually were.

_~That afternoon.~_

''''Hey, Airi, Koizumi, we've got a favor to ask.''''

When the girls entered the third music room, they were a little late, and the twins immediately ran over to them to ask them if they could stay over at their house the next holiday.

''''Absolutely no.-.-''''

''Why not? We've already seen the ramen shop and your stairs, so why not the rest of the house also?'' Hikaru asked.

''You're going to make fun of us-.-, that's why.'' Airi answered.

''''No matter how much we beg?''''

''''No is no.''''

''All right, let's say that if one of you guesses right on the game, ''

''We won't go to your house.''

They both put on hats and made their bangs look identical. They changed places a few times and walked around the girls a few times.

''''Okay, which one is Hikaru-kun?''''

Again, the girls pointed at them. ''''This one is Hikaru and this one is Kaoru.''''

''''Bzz-bzz! You're wrong!''''

They girls thought about that for a second, but Airi quickly recovered. ''I'm not wrong.'' She smiled charmingly. ''You two even now are different even though you look the same^^.''

Koizumi nodded to that. ''She's right. We're not wrong.''

The twins looked stunned and didn't know what to say for a change. Not only the girls recognized them, they were able to see through their bluff too.

''Airi-san?'' The girls had almost forgotten there were guests too. ''I really can't tell who's who after they hide the way they part their hair to the left or right.''

''How were you able to tell?'' Another girl asked her.

''Err, well..'' Airi thought about what to say for a moment. ''If I had to say, Hikaru's actions are one level meaner than Kaoru's. No offense, really.'' She realized she could have hurt him with what she said afterwards and wanted to apologize, but Koaru interrupted her with his laughter.

''Pff---'' Kaoru tried to keep himself from laughing. It didn't work. ''S-sorry, Hikaru.'' He started laughing out loud.

Hikaru looked annoyed. ''Well, I'm just being sincere and saying what I want without hiding anything. In fact, Kaoru's the one that's more ill-natured.''

Kaoru stopped laughing. ''Don't just be saying whatever you want. I'm the one who has to deal with your selfishness all the time.''

''I may be the one that brought this up, but you're the one that's digging a deeper hole. Don't like it? Stop. Are you stupid or something.''

''That's because I couldn't help but see you being dumber. Besides, even though you call Airi a toy, '' Kaoru changed subjects, ''you always make a pass at her whenever you get the chance. Hikaru, you actually _like Airi _don't you?'' He looked very pleased with himself.

Hikaru looked shocked. ''HAH?!''

''WHAT!?''(Tamaki)

''W-what are you misunderstanding here?!'' Hikaru yelled at his brother. ''You really are an idiot, Kaoru.''

''That's right! There are things you should and shouldn't joke about.o3o!'' (Tamaki again-_-)

''Besides, why would I like someone like Airi?''

That hurt.

''Don't take it to the hearth, he's angry.'' Koizumi patted Airi's shoulder.

''I know.'' Then why did that comment hurt so much?

''I'VE HAD ENOUG OF YOU!!!''

''NO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF _YOU_!!!''

''EROTIC PIMP!''

''PERVERT!''

''''AT LEAST I'M BETTER THAN YOU!!!! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!!''''

''Oh, great.'' Koizumi slapped her face.

_~The next morning.~_

''Airi! Koizumi! Good morning^^.''

Koizumi screamed. ''O MI GOD WHAT DID YOU DO 030?!''

''Hikaru, your hair...'' Airi didn't know what to say. ''...why pink-_-?''

''Because it looks good on me^^ Cute, isn't it? Today I'm pink, because I'm sick and tired of always being mistaken for the likes of Kaoru.''

''Good morning, Koizumi, Airi.''

''NOT YOU TOO TT_TT!!!''

''Kaoru... blue... -_____-... this is so childish.'' She murmured to herself.

''I was finally able to have an elegant sleep last night. But I had a bad dream.''

Hikaru walked over to his seat next to Airi.

''I dreamt about dying my hair _PINK_, or something disgusting like that^^.''

When Kaoru wanted to sit down, Hikaru kicked his chair away.

Kaoru pulled Hikaru's chair away, and Hikaru fell too.

They both rose to their feet, looked at each other, and started throwing chairs, desks, and anything else within reach of hand.

''Oh no...'' Koizumi slapped her face again. She did think the angry Kaoru looked cute, thou.

Airi sighed.

During lunch the same happened, and during their club activities too.

''If this fight will go on like this, we'll be forced to stop selling the brotherly love.''

The twins had already left, and Kyoya was calculating the prices they had to pay for the things the twins had thrown at each other and now were broken.

''Designation rates will definitely go down.'' Suddenly he grinned and looked at the girls. ''Oh, but you two don't have to feel responsible for anything^^. Even if the reason for their fight was because of your thoughtless little comments^^. Okay^^?''

''''-_-You're clearly blaming us.''''

''This is the first time that Hika-chan and Kao-chan have fought, right?'' Hunny said while looking at his bunny.

Mori nodded. ''Hm.''

That surprised the girls.

''How can they not have fought even once when they're that close?'' Koizumi asked, ''I mean, we've fought all the time when we were little x3.''

''I've known them since kindergarten.'' Hunny still looked at his bunny. He moved it's arms up and down while speaking. ''Even though I didn't talk to them because we were in different grades. Those two have always played by themselves.''

''That's right.'' Tamaki said. ''I've only known them since middle school, and they were pretty odd.'' Tamaki searched for the right words. ''As if they wouldn't let anyone get close to them except themselves.'' He sighed smilingly. ''Their personalities were many times odder compared to now.

So if you look at it this way, fighting might be a good direction for them.'' Tamaki widened his arms while saying ''Doesn't it mean their world is getting wider now :)? Right now, letting them be might be a good direction.''

The girls thought about that for a while.

''Is it really a good direction?'' Airi said while looking out of a window. ''The first time we fought, '' she pointed at herself and Koizumi, ''Our.. father had to make us make up with each other, because we didn't know when to stop.''

_~The next day.~_

The host club was temporarily closed. Everything was a mess. Everywhere lay everything on the wrong place, and the twins were still throwing stuff at eachother.

Tamaki was seriously irritated. ''Even after all this fighting, you guys still aren't satisfied |? You troublesome siblings.''

''Troublesome?'' Hikaru threw at Tamaki, ''Troublesome you say?! You've gor to be kidding! I'm the troubled one here. Having the identical face of Kaoru. I'm tired of being mistaken for you!'' He yelled at Kaoru. ''And the truth is, I Really Hate You!'' He spitted the words out as if they were something gore.

''That's my line. I'd rather be dead than being together with _you_!''

''_CUT IT OUT!'' _Airi screamed, holding her hands over her ears.

The whole Host club looked stunned, they had never hear Airi scream like that. Except for Koizumi, she looked as pained as Airi.

''Cut it out.'' Airi lowered her hands. ''You don't know what you guys are saying.'' Her voice sounded like Airi could start crying any minute. ''You can't possible mean that.'' She turned to Kaoru. ''Do you even know what it feels like to lose someone close to you?''

Kaoru looked at Koizumi. Their eyes didn't lie. This wasn't some kind of example to make them make up with each other, this had really happened, and Hikaru, and also the rest of the host club, realized that too.

Koizumi was the first one to snap out of it. ''That's why, '' She pointed at the twins, ''If you two don't make up right now, you will NEVER get to see our house! GOT IT?o3o? So don't you DARE say something like that EVER again! D!'' The atmosphere immediately changed.

The twins grinned. ''''So, '''' they started, ''''If we make up, we can go to you house 3?'''' They walked around the girls with the same gestures ans the same facial expressions.

They high-fived and started apologizing to each other in the 'brotherly love'-way.

Tamaki turned into stone as the rest of the host club didn't know what to say.

''EEEEH? It was a fake fight o_o?''(Hunny) was the only thing which was said in 5 minutes.

''How could you?''

The twins looked up in surprise.

''How could you?'' Koizumi repeated. ''That's not funny.'' Her eyes looked like stones, no emotions, no disappointment, no anger. ''That's not funny at all.''

It scared Airi a bit, this had only happened twice before. She reached her hand out to her. ''Koi---''

''NO!'' Koizumi slapped her hand away and ran off.

''KOIMI!!'' Airi screamed, but she was too late. ''Damn!''

''''What was that all about?'''' The twins asked.

''What's wrong with Koi-chan o3o?''

''Shit! It's all your fault!'' She pointed at Kaoru. ''Get your ass over here and go after her! Make her talk! She needs you to listen to her! Go! Don't just stand there! GO!'' She pushed Kaoru out of the door. ''And don't you dare come back without her!''

''What the..''

SBAM

Airi had shut the door.

He turned around and saw Koizumi running to the left. ''KOIZUMI!''

Koizumi ran into the closest empty room she could find. She locked the door before Kaoru could get inside too. At first she heard song banging and yelling, but then it stopped.

''Koizumi. Can you please let me in?''

Silence.

''Can you at least tell me what's wrong?''

Silence again.

Koizumi heard something slip against the door.

''All right, '' Kaoru said, ''I'll just wait here until you let me in.''

_~Meanwhile.~_

''Airi what was that all about?'' Hikaru asked her.

''Huh?'' Only now she realized that the whole host club needed an explanation for their behavior.

''Airi.'' Kyoya said cold.

''..Yes?''

''I think we need an explanation.'' Airi guessed Kyoya didn't like not knowing something.

''..I eh..'' All five guys looked at her. One cold, one curious, one emotionless, two eagerly. ''It won't help if I told you guys that I'd rather not talk about this?''

''No.''(Hikaru)

''Well, I, you know, how should I say this, err...'' She walked backwards until she found a place to sit. She sat down and scratched behind her ear while thinking. ''Our parents...'', She let her bangs cover her eyes. ''...are dead.''

Silence.

Even Tamaki didn't know what words he should use.

''… For three years now.'' Air continued to fill up the awkward silence that had fallen. ''And, you know, because Kaoru joked about 'rather being dead... than being with Hikaru', well, she... can't really handle such things. Jokes about parents and death, I mean.''

She put her bangs behind her ears and tried to smile. ''Especially since it's Kaoru.''

Koizumi unlocked the door. She had calmed down a bit. A little bit.

Kaoru tried opening the door again, and it opened. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. It was quiet dark in there.

''Apologize.'' Koizumi mumbled.

''What?''

Koizumi inhaled. ''Apologize.'' And exhaled shocky.

Kaoru looked intensively at Koizumi. She looked fragile, sad, breakable--- one joke couldn't possibly hurt someone that much, could it?

''Tell me, '' Kaoru tried carefully, ''How did I hurt you this much?''

Koizumi looked up, her eyes still gazing into nowhere. As if he wasn't there.

''I've lost my parents three years ago. And you---'' Her voice stocked. Her eyes became watery and showed emotion, sadness, ''You tell you brother you'd rather be _dead--- _and you--- joke---'' Tears started flowing from her face.

Kaoru closed his arms around Koizumi. ''I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Sorry.''

Koizumi almost immediately stopped crying and pushed him away. ''Why are you being so nice to me?''

''Why you ask?''

''Is it out of pity?''

''No, it's not---''

''Is it because you feel sorry for me? Poor Koizumi, her parents died, let's hug her and everything will be okay again?''

''Koizumi!''

''Weet je wel hoe moeilijk het is voor mij als jij me opeens knuffelt?!Ik vind je leuk verdomme!(*)'' She yelled, then put her hands over her mouth and turned tomato red. ''Oh shit- what did I just say?''

She seemed to have come to her real self again. Kaoru did feel relieved, but didn't get the logic. First she yelles something in oogyboogy language and then starts laughing out of no where as if everything is back to normal?

Koizumi hit Kaoru on the head. ''C'mon, let's go back to the rest, enough drama for today, 'kay?^^''

''I don't get you. At all. -'_-' .''

''That's not needed :). And also, '' She bowed forward to his face, ''_don't you dare ask Airi the meaning of the words I just said to you._'' She moved back. '''Kay?^^''

''Yeah, yeah.''

He was so going to ask Airi the meaning of the words Koizumi had just told him D.

_~The next day at school.~_

''So you didn't tell them anything more than that our parents died?'' Koizumi asked Airi as they walked to the third music room together.

''Did you?'' She returned the question.

''No. It's unnecessary fr them to know...''

''I almost lost you too.'' Airi finished Koizumi sentence.

''Yep, that's what I meant.''

They simultaneously opened the door. As they walked in, they saw there were already some customers: they were late.

All the hosts looked at them for a short second, and then continued with what they were doing. The girls, of course, hadn't forgotten all the boys knew now their parents are dead. But the guests didn't walk over to them or condoled them, which meant the hosts had kept it a secret. Thank god.

''''All right! Time for the 'which one is Hikaru-kun'-game :D!'''' The girls heard the twins say.

They walked over to them to see if the girls were able to guess right.

''Eh, '' one girl raised her had, ''The pink haired one is Hikaru-kun?''

''''Bingo :D!'''' The twins answered.

''Will your hair colors stay the same even after making up? It's easier to tell who is who.^^''

''''You're wrong you know.'''' The girls said at the same time.

Airi pointed at Hikaru. ''Today Hikaru is blue, ''

Koizumi pointed at Kaoru. ''And Kaoru pink.''

''''You guys switched colors, right?^-^'' The girls turned around and walked to their guests.

The twins watched as the girls walked away.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru for a short moment. He couldn't get his eyes of Airi. He closed his eyes and watched Koizumi again. Yep, she was nicer to watch. And he still had to ask Airi what Koizumi had yelled at him.

_It was snowing. Two small boys were sitting on a bench. They were holing each others hand. Except for them, there was no one in the area._

_Wait, there was. One girl walked over to the two boys._

_''Would you like to come play with the other kids?'' She asked, looking neither boys in the eyes_

_''''Who are you talking to?'''' The boys asked at the same time._

_''Of, course, to you two.'' She said, confused._

_''''There is no one called 'you two' over here.'''' The small kids said icy._

_''Then, I'm talking to Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun.''_

_''''Then, tell us, '''' The boys asked, ''''Which one is Hikaru, and which one is Koaru?''''_

_Silence._

Always wanting to be told apart, but now it had happened, Hikaru didn't know what to think anymore. The only thing he could do was look at the girl who sees him not as part of two twins, but as an individual creature, and watch her walk away.

Kaoru took Hikaru's hand. _Thats right, _he though to himself, _there might not only be an 'us' in our world anymore. There might be a 'we'._

* * *

**Done~~.**

**If u liked it, plz review, if u didn't, tell me what I can do to improve myself :D.**

**The next chap is going to be in the Ootori tropical resort, and there'll be some HikaXAiri moments, so please enjoy. And there's going to be a misunderstanding (DUn dun DUnnnnnn...D)**

**Byebye~~ BLOODIN**

**P.s. The sentence in dutch, you'll get the translation in the next chap, but I think you'll be able to guess what it means by Koizumi's reaction, so. (A)**


	6. Chapter 6, The sun, the ocean, the two1

**A double shot at love with the Mitsuki twins- chapter 6, The sun, the ocean, the two (part one)**

**Okay, I know, it took me WaaaaaaaY to long to write this chap, and I don't really hava any excuses besides me being lazy :D**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

For some kind of reason, the host club had captured Airi and Koizumi and brought them to Ootori's tropical resort. Why? They had no idea. There weren't even customers to serve. And also, they didn't even have a bathing suite.

When they complained about that, the twins just pushed them into a room with loooots of bikini's and bathing suites. Two maids offered them some bikini's that didn't even look like bikini's but more like a few ropes tied together.

''_Kaoru! Did your mother really design _all_ of these?_'' Koizumi had yelled through the door.

''_Yep^^_!''He had answered.

''_Even the bondage ones o3o_?''

''_I would really want to see you wear those (A)_.''

''''_YOU FRIGGIN' PERV!_''''

How dearly Koizumi had wished she could've kicked him back then. So, now, the girls were both wearing bikini's, Airi's one was more sexy and elegant, with a skirt, and Koizumi's was more cute and tomboyish, with shorts. They looked good on them.

Koizumi really really really wanted Kaoru to be the first one to see her like this, but when they walked out of the door, the twins had left and Tamaki was standing there.

He looked at them, and turned red. ''WHAT'S WITH THOSE REVEALING CLOTHES? A GIRL SHOULD NEVER WEAR SUCH REVEALING THINGS! Here, '' He said calmer while throwing them two hoodies, '' were these.'' And he walked away.

Airi sighed.

''What the frog was that supposed to mean?'' Koizumi threw it over her shoulder into some bushes.

Airi sighed again and put it on. She didn't have anyone to show herself to anyway. Or so she thought.

When they walked back to the beach/pool, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru were swimming in it already, but Kyoya and Tamaki were lying on chairs.

Hunny was the first one to react to the girls' presence. ''KOI-CHA~~N! :3!'' He waved and jumped on her back, hugging her to death.

Mori followed silently and unnoticed.

''Wanna drink coconut juice? Or do you want to eat some mango cake?''

''I'd want some breathening excersice please?'' Hunny was almost struggling her.

He jumped off her back and apologised smilingly. ''Sorry :)''

''I'll take some coconut juice.''

''Okaaaay :D!'' He ran away to get some.

Koizumi smiled. He just looked so cute, just like a little brother.

''Koizumi, Airi, let's go check out the water slides.'' Koaru and Hikaru appeared behind them.

Hikaru pulled at Airi's hoody. ''What's with the hoody-3-?''

''Tamaki didn't want us girls to show off our skin like that.-_-''

''So? You're not going to swim?''

''...Or are you one of those who sink like a rock?''

''No, I can swim as well as an average person. But I think he'll just force me into it again when I try to take it off.'' She started talking more to herself than to Hikaru. ''Maybe I should take it off, just to tease him 3.''

''I certainly like what you just said, it was slightly evil.'' Hikaru grinned his evil grin.

Airi had an idea. ''Kaoru, take Koizumi to that one.'' She pointed at the water slide the farthest away and pushed them both to get them to walk, before Koizumi could protest. ''Hikaru, let's tease Tamaki!'' She pulled him in the other direction, to one of the other water slides.

When they passed Tamaki, she slowed down to walking. When she had just passed Tamaki, she moaned ''Hmm, it's so hot.'', made sure he was watching, and, slowly, with seducing movements, she took off the hoody, showing off her skin the way Tamaki wanted to avoid. She didn't do anything beyond the limit, but Tamaki did jump to his feet with a tomato on his shoulders instead of a head.

He probably also wanted to say something, but Airi had already grabbed Hikaru's wrist.

''Come on!'' She said smilingly, and pulled at him so they could run away from the angry 'father' Tamaki.

When they had finally arrived at the top of the water slide, Hikaru started preparing a boat to slide on. ''I didn't know you could be that evil.'' He said.

''Do you mind me being evil 3?''

''Not at all XD!''

Airi squeaked a little when he lifted her up and placed her in the plastic boat. He himself sat down behind her.

Airi looked at the high of the water slide and immediately clung to Hikaru and buried her face in his chest.

''What's wrong?''

''I didn't know it was so high!3''

Hikaru smirked. ''Are you afraid of heights, Airi?'' He asked teasingly.

''NO!'' She said the least honest possible.

Which made Hikaru grin devilishly. He grabbed her head and turned it so she had to face the abyss beneath her.

''YES!!'' She said, this time, honest. She almost yelled it. ''I wanna get off.'' She buried her face again.

''Well I don't, so you'll have to hold on tigh :)'' He pushed the boat into the water stream which made the boat move forward before Airi could hop off.

''DEMON!!!'' She struggled to jump away, but Hikaru captured her in her arms.

He got her to sit with her face and body forward, and whispered in her ear ''Close your eyes and enjoy the ride D!'' just before the first slope.

She closed her eyes, felt the speed and screamed. To her surprise, it wasn't scary any more. It felt more like a attraction in the dark: Hikaru's arms around her like a safety belt, which she was holding on to very tight, And the rest was like the adrenaline-kick an attraction gives you too.

And then, way too early, there was the hard splash of the water. She got shot out of the boat, and Hikaru fell almost on top of her.

When they got above the water again, she burst out in laughter.

''Let's go again, Safeltybelt :D!''

''Safety belt -_-?''

''Yep! That's you! C'mon!'' She wanted to ride the water slide again.

And again.

And again.

And then they moved on to another one.

And went on it again.

And again.

And again.

And then she became kinda dizzy. They went back to the others. It seemed like Kaoru and Koizumi had arrived earlier, because Kaoru was pointing a water gun at Tamaki's head, while Koizumi was distracting him.

He shot. ''Bull's eye!D'' He yelled when the water hit his head on his nose.

Koizumi laughed the hardest she could.

''Let's have a water gun fight, my lord :D!'' Hikaru took two new water guns out of nowhere and threw one to Airi.

''It's the twins versus you! You lose when you get hit in the face, and there's a penalty game :3!''

''Who would want to participate in such a childish game?'' Tamaki answered as if he never acted like one.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked devilishly. Kaoru hooked his arm around Koizumi and Hikaru did the same by Airi.

''Airi, let's get married right away :D!''

''Well go to Atami for our homeymoon :D!'' Kaoru said to Koizumi.

Airi blushed, Koizumi blushed furiously. ''''Who would want to---''''

The sound of Tamaki reloading his water gun overwhelmed the sentence of the girls. Tamaki murmured something like there'd be no way he'd let his cute daughters get married with such idiots.

''DADDY WON"T ALLOW IT O!''

''''ATTACK!!!''''

''''YOU'RE DEAD!!!''''

''Koimi I'm your ally!''

''Not anymore---HEY!!''

''HA HA HAHA HA! You're dead~~:D!''

''''You're too!''''

''Ha! I hit Kaoru! Right back at cha! 3!''

''Ha! I hit Tamaki! Right back at cha! 3!''

''''Hikaru you're dead!''''

''That's not fair! Coöperating with someone who's death!''

''Are you going to tell me you play fair?''

''-3-''

''Hahahahaha!''

_~Later that afternoon~_

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were still fighting, but Koizumi and Airi sat down to have a little break. They watched the boys drown each other as they continued fighting in the pool.

Koizumi could only think of it as Hilarious, but Airi was worried they might hurt themselves.

''You're such a worry-warry, don't worry, they're idiots, they'll be okay^^.''

''''..Yeah, guess you're right. They are morons after all.''

''Airi, when you're finished drinking, can we please swim a little?:3''

''How come you are still so full of energy? Did you eat something weird? Are you hiding something from me? Did Kaoru make you drink something weird o3o?''

''Eww! Airi!''

''What do you mea--- EWW! That's not what I meant! What do you think about? EWW!''

''You're the one who said it!''

''You're the one who immediately thought about dirty things!''

''I did not!''

''Explain the _eww_!''

''Let's swim :-D!''

''Don't change subjects :-D!''

''I'll go on ahead~~'' Koizumi ran to the water and jumped in it.

''HEY!'' Airi did the same and tried to catch up with her.

When she did, she submerged her.

She submerged her back.

All of sudden, At their right side a huge tsunami occurred.

''WHAT THE F---GAAAH!'' Koizumi and Airi got caught by the big wave and got separated by the huge amount of water.

_~Airi~_

Someone poked Airi's face.

''Hey, you awake?''

''Hey, me awake-__-.'' She answered to Hikaru's identical face. ''Me have headache -_-.''

Kaoru laughed. ''You weird.x3''

''Where are we?'' She rose carefully to her feet. Her head was hurting like someone had chopped the top of her head off and was slurping her brain-juice away violently.

''Somewhere in an unnoticed part of this Ootori jungle.-__-'' Kaoru answered.

''Aha.'' She studied Kaoru's facial expression for a while. He looked disappointed. She felt disappointed. Would she had rather have had that Hikaru would have found her? She shook her head. _There's no way. _She told herself. _No way. _She studied his face again, and decided to ask the question.

''Kaoru, may I ask you a question?''

''Sure, why not?''

''Would you have rather found Koizumi than me?''

''Not really.'' He looked away.

''Then did you rather found me than Koizumi?''

''Not really.'' He looked at a bypassing tree.

''Then you _didn't _rather find Koizumi than me?''

''Not really.''

''Aha! :D!'' She grinned victoriously.

''…'' He looked at her for a moment, looked away again, and asked: ''Then did you rather want me to be Hikaru right now?''

''Hah? Who would?-3-'' She looked away and blushed.

This time he was the one to study Airi's face.

''Can I ask you one more thing? It's about Koizumi.''

''Sure.'' She was glad he changed the subject himself.

''The other day she told me something, and it was, I believe, Dutch?''

''What did she say? I'll translate it for you D!'' She quickly said when she remembered Koizumi had told Airi she _mustn't_ answer some kind of question from Kaoru.

''I believe it was something like _Ik finuduh luke, Feru doome. _I don't really remember it that good.''

''OMG! Could it be she said _Ik vind je leuk? _Did she? did she?:D?''

''Yes! She did! So what does it mean :D?''

''Well, I'm not so sure if I should tell you, but err, If you insisted a little bit more... :3''

''Plea~~se?'' He tried the puppy-eyes look from Tamaki. It failed.

Airi burst out in laughter. ''Don't look like that you're killing me x'3! Allright, I'll tell you, I already planned on telling you anyway, but, _Ik vind je leuk _means, er, how should I translate it the best?''

''Just tell me already o3o!''

''You sure?''

''Yehes.''

''It means I like you, Kaoru. _I. Like. You_.''

Silence. Tomato red face. Silence.

_~Koizumi~_

''Ah! I found Koi-chan :D!''

''ROAR!''

''MUuhh TT_TT Koi-chan's scary!'' Hunny ran over to Mori.

''Ah.''

''Koizumi, are you okay? O3o?'' Tamaki bowed over to her and helped her up, or, better said, _wanted_ to help her rose, but she slapped his hand away and rose to her feet herself. ''ROARNOTNEEDHELP. oAo''

''Koimi! where's Airi?'' Hikaru ran through a wall of shrubs.

''ROARDON'TKNOW'' was what she wanted to say, because her whole body ached, but when she realised Airi wasn't with her, she panicked. Where could she be? Where was she? And wait--- where was Kaoru? ''Where's Koaru?'' She eventually asked.

''Everybody had split up to find you two, but when we heard Hunny-senpai yell we all ran over to you.'' Hikaru answered. ''Now where's Airi?'' He insisted.

''Do I look like I'd know where she is right now?'' She grumbled. ''Everything hurts.''

''Well, we've searched area A, B and D, the only ones left are C and E. We should split up and start searching again. Koizumi, are you well enough to search for your sister?'' Kyoya asked.

She wasn't. ''O-Of couse I am!'' She lied. Badly, but for once good enough to having it sound a little bit convincing.

''All right then.'' He pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

Koizumi almost knew he knew she wasn't well enough to search, or, rather, move, but he didn't say anything about it. She'll ask him later why, but not now, right now she has to focus on finding Airi and Kaoru!

''Hunny, pair up with Mori again. Tamaki goes with me, Hikaru, stay with Koizumi. We'll start searching E, it's the largest area, Hikaru, Airi, research area C, Koaru has to still be there. If he has found her already, He has to bring her to the pool, so Hunny and Mori, go back there. Everybody ready?''

They nodded.

''Start.''

They split up and started wandering to the area's they had to go.

Koizumi started running as soon as they could and the fasted she could in her position. She knew she shouldn't and that it would only make her feel worse, but she couldn't help it.

''Koimi! Don't start running it doesn't help!'' Hikaru yelled after her while trying to keep up with her.

''I don't care!'' She yelled back at him. She didn't pay attention to Hikaru, she just needed to find Airi, because she knew Airi can't handle being alone. She desperately hoped Kaoru was with her. But then, she realized she didn't want Kaoru to be with her. Why was that? No, she didn't want to think about that. She couldn't be jealous about her sister now, could she? Like, she didn't even fancy him. Right? Did she?

_Oh, great. I'm starting to doubt my own sister, my body hurts and I'm feeling dizzy. _

It was then she noticed she'd lost Hikaru. ''GREAT!'' She yelled. But no one seemed to have heared her and she knew that was her own fault, too.

After what seemed like hours, she finally heard voices. Her dizziness had become worse and every breath was more like panting. She was exhausted. She felt like she could faint any minute.

She recognised one voice. ''Just tell me already!'' It was Kaoru's voice! Just by hearing the excited tone of his voice, her hearth skipped a beat. He'll get her out of here, safely. Maybe she would faint in his arms, _that would be nice l~D! _She thought to herself. Or maybe he'd have given her mouth to mouth resuscitation if she would've drowned.

Then she heared Airi's voice. Thank god she was safe. ''You sure?''

What were they talking about? She didn't mean to overhear their conversation, but they didn't really whisper, so as she walked to where she could here the voices she had to listen.

''Yehes.'' What had made Koaru so impatient?

Airi hesitated a little. ''it means I like you Koaru. _I. Like. You._''

Koizumi froze. Did she just hear that right? Did Airi, her sister, her older twin sister, just tell her crush she liked him? But she wouldn't do that right? She had supported her all this time, and all this time it was fake?

If only she _did _have drowned.

Koizumi couldn't take that too. Her dizziness became worse. She only noticed she'd lost her balance when she felt the hard thud of a tree against her right shoulder. It ached even more now.

''Then, err, can you keep this a secret please?'' Kaoru asked, unsure. ''Like, you're from the Netherlands, right? How do you say, err,''

She covered her hands with her ears, but it didn't quiet work. _SHUT UP! I don't want to hear any more of this shit! Please, stop talking---_

''I like you too?''

Koizumi could feel her hearth crumble into a thousand pieces, she could feel the wind spread the crumbs around the world so that no one would be able to find all of them ever again and stick them together.

She could feel something warm run over her aching skin, over her cheek. It ended up on her lips. It tasted salty. She could hear herself crying, and hear the two voices close in to the tree she was hiding behind.

When she heard them again, they were clear, but very far away. She couldn't open her eyes as her name was called, first, by Airi, then, three times by Kaoru. She felt someone lay two fingers in her neck, pushing softly, so she could feel her heartbeat. It was too quick, too irregular.

Oh, shit she had one of those attacks.

Could this day get any better?

* * *

**Look forward to part two :D**

**If you liked it, plz review :D it helps me finish the next chapter faster bacause I know y'all would want to read it :3**

**If you want a small spoiler, sent me a message or review.**

**I'll really really really try to finish the next chap sooner, I've got vacantion, so I can assure you that it won't take me two weeks to write it~~ probably a few days, I hope.**

**Byebye Bloodin**

**p.s. if you didn't know the wordt worry-warry, that's normal, I made it up, 'cuz I like it :D, it just means she worries too much, but I guess y'all had gotten that far with made-up translations :D  
**

**(Looking forward to tuesday~~^-^)  
**


	7. Chapter 7, The sun, the ocean, the two2

**A double shot at love with the Mitsuki twins, chapter 7, The sun, the ocean, the two, part two.**

**Hiya :D! Chapter 7 has arriiiiived C-: .**

**i know it took me way too long to write this, srry TT_TT.**

**Anywayz, right now I'm at the beginning of my summer vacantion, and I already started writhing chapter 8. **

**This chap has lots of KxK, and a bit of AxH. next chap will be centered around HxA.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Light, darkness, light, darkness, light darkness, light. Koizumi was facing the differentiation for so long and so quick, she felt like her head could burst. She tried to lift her eyelids, but they were so heavy she almost couldn't do it. Eventually it stopped. She saw someone sitting next to her, pointing something at something somewhere across the room. Oh, now she could identify it, it was a television.

The person next to her turned to her when she moaned her head hurted like crumbled crap.

She smiled relieved. ''Crumbled crap can't feel pain, Koimi.'' Airi answered, followed by, ''Gaat het?(Are you okay?)''

''Meh.(Meh.)Kan beter.(I've been beter.)Waarom praten we Nederlands?(Why are we speaking Dutch?)''

''Omdat de jongens in de kamer hiernaast wachten.(Because the guys are waiting in the room next door.)'' She flinched at the words she spoke herself.

Oh no. ''Wat heb je ze verteld?(What did you tell 'em?)'' She immediately sat straight up.

''Ik heb ze verteld dat je ernstig gewond was geraakt door de tsunami, en dat, nadat je even had gerend, je daardoor flauwviel. (I told them you got hurt badly by the tsunami, which made you faint after you ran awhile.)''

''Kort samengevat: Je Loog.( In short, You Lied.)''

Before Airi could respond to her question, they heard footsteps, quickly followed by Kaoru barging into the room, followed by Hikaru.

''Koimi! Are you okay?'' He demanded.

Then she remembered.

''WHY would YOU care about ME!'' She didn't even make it sound like a question, she just yelled at her crush who's crush was Airi, and apparently, Airi liked Kaoru too.

How could they just stand there, worrying about Koizumi, while they liked each other! The betrayal!

Two surprised, one shocked. ''What do you mean?''

''Don't act stupid!'' Koizumi threw the hospital blanket away and jumped out of bed. ''Like hell you know what I mean!''

She barged out of the room without saying anything any more.

''''What the hell?'''' The twins looked stunned, Kaoru's face looked at Airi's, questioning Koizumi's behaviour.

''I dunno. Maybe... Nah, impossible. Or... Naw, that's not- but...''

''Airi, you're talking nonsense.'' Hikaru noted.

''Er, I think it's the best to leave her like this for a while. I'll try talking to her at home, okay?''

Hikaru nodded, Kaoru hesitated, but eventually nodded too. What the hell was wrong with Koizumi?

_~Next Monday at school~_

Koizumi had the whole week not spoken to Airi, but today was different.

''NO!''

''Just tell me already!''

''SHUT UP!''

''Koimi!''

''LEAVE ME ALONE!''

''What's wrong with you?''

''HELL! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!''

''I don't _have _one and I DON'T _WANT _ONE!''

''And now you're lying too?''

''I'M NOT LYING!''

''Then why are you getting so angry with me?''

''YOU ARE TOO!''

''No, I'm curious to know. You lie to me. You betray me, you-''

''SAVE YOUR GIBBERISH! I'M NOT LYING!''

''Than why-''

''NEVER MIND! YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU GOT ONE!'' Airi barged away this time.

When she walked into the classroom, she walked over to Hikaru's seat and sat down.

''''Airi?That's-''''

''It's just for today, okay?''

The classroom door got slammed by Koizumi. She sat down in Kaoru's seat.

''''Koizumi? -_-?''''

''Shut up.'' She shut them up.

The teacher walked into the room, and wanted to say something about the change in seat, but after seeing the death glares Airi shot Koizumi and Koizumi shot Airi, she just let them be.

_~Lunch time~_

An awkward atmosphere hung above the table as Airi and Koizumi didn't speak to each other, but when someone tried to talk to one of them, they shot comments to each other while responding to the one who said something.

''Did you know?'' Tamaki tried, ''We're going tot the beach this time :D!''

''I hope a certain someone gets burned by the sun.'' Koizumi shot Airi.

''I _know _a certain someone'll get burned by the sun.''Airi shot Koizumi.

''''Burn.'''' The twins whispered.

An awkward silence entered again. After a short moment, Airi rose. ''I can't stand this any more. I've done nothing wrong. I'm leaving.''

As she walked away, Kaoru rose too. He walked to the door where Airi had just left the room.

''Great.'' Koizumi mumbled. ''Just what I needed.''

''Koizumi, just what is going on between the three of you? If this will go on, it'll eventually scare the customers away.'' Kyoya noted.

''Non o' ya damn business.'' She looked away.

Kyoya lifted his glasses with his middle finger and wrote something down in his notebook.

Hikaru observed Koizumi's facial expression.

After a while Kaoru returned, Airi stayed away. As Kaoru sat down, Koizumi rose this time. She shot Kaoru an angry glare, then walked away to another table and sat down there.

''What is wrong with Airi?'' Hikaru asked Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at Hunny. ''Dunno.'' Hikaru noticed he hid something.

''Then do you know what's wrong with Koizumi?''

He hesitated. ''No idea.'' Again, he hid something. It irritated Hikaru.

_~Club time~_

The sea was almost as blue as the sky. The sand was white. The rock Airi and her customer sat on was grey and brown, at some places there were seashells stuck to it.

''It's so beautiful here.'' Airi said while leaning against his shoulder. ''I wish I could stay here forever.''

''I can't believe I'm here with you, Airi.'' He leaned away and made her look him in the eye. Suddenly, he took her shoulders in his hands and leaned forwards. He pursed his lips and...

...Kissed Hikaru's hand. ''All right, time's up. Try harder next time, idiot. ;)'' Hikaru told the customer, and pushed his face away. The customer swam back to the beach, mocking. ''You okay?'' He asked Airi and sat next to her.

''Yes.. yes, I'm fine, '' She hesitated, ''I mean, I've kissed before boys before.. even though they were boyfrie-''

He hit the back of her head. ''Stupid!''

''Auwy! What was that for?'' She asked indignantly.

''If you don't want a stranger to kiss you, you can just say it. There are rules in the host club too.''

She hit his cheek softly.

''What the..?''

''Payback.''

She hesitated, but eventually kissed his cheek too.

''What the..?'' He turned red.

''Let's just call that one a thank you, 'kay?'' She blushed, and jumped into the sky blue water. She smiled at Hikaru. ''Swim with me!'' When he hesitated, she waved. ''Have a break! :D''

Koizumi was already swimming with her customers when she saw Hikaru sitting down next to Airi after he had pushed her previous customer away. She saw him hitting her, her hitting him, and then she saw Airi kissing Hikaru on his cheek. That wasn't right. She already had Kaoru, right? Then why would she do that? Something wasn't right. Could it be...

''What's wrong, Koizumi?'' One of the two guys asked her.

''I'm sorry, '' She looked up from beneath her eyelashes, ''but I really have to talk to my sister right now.'' She ordered her cheeks to blush. _BLUSH MY CHEEKS! BLUSH! MUHAHA!*_

''No, '' The guys turned red.

''...It's okay.'' They answered.

Koizumi swam over to Airi and Hikaru.

''Sorry, Hikaru, I have to steal Airi for a short moment.'' She put her arms around her from behind and smiled apologetically.

''I thought you were angry with me?''

''I'M SO SORRY AIMI!'' She almost crushed her boned as she hugged her. ''I overlooked something.''

''Which was...?''

''Hikaru.'' She grinned devilishly.

''Hikaru? What do you mean?''

''Well... that's for me to know and for you to find out, which shouldn't be too hard now, should it?''

''Er, Hikaru? I think I need to talk to Airi for a second, if you'll excuse us?''

''Sure. Have fun^^.''

Airi apologised once more, and then swam away with Koizumi.

Hikaru stared at her as she swam away, and then swam to Kaoru, to do the forbidden-brotherly-love-act.

_~Dinner~_

''…Airi?''

''...Koimi...''

''Did our auntie change our set of clothes?''

''...Yes... I guess she did.'' Airi held a revealing cocktail dress in her hands.

''You've got to be kidding me... Where are the pants?'' She threw all the dresses through the room in search for normal clothes, to only find more dresses and sexy lingerie.

Airi put on the cocktail dress. ''I guess this'll do.'' She said while she posed in front of the abnormal huge mirror in their room. It actually looked quiet good. It wasn't that revealing when she wore it.

''Airi~~! There are no normal bra's in here!''

''WHAT?'' She looked at the underwear. ''Wait, our aunt wouldn't do that, this has to be the work of...''

They heard two boys snicker at the other side of their bedroom.

''''HIITACHIN TWINS! 030'''' The girls yelled, and Koizumi barged out of the room.

The moment Koizumi faced Kaoru, she turned red and ran into the room again. Now she knew the truth, she couldn't even look at him. To know that he... _liked_ her... just thinking about it made her smile.

Airi grinned a typical grin.

''Stop smiling!''

''No way, this is too much fun to watch.''

''Damn you, girl. Damn you.''

Airi laughed. ''Here, put this on.'' She showed her another cocktail dress, it looked almost identical to hers, but it was less elegant, and in another colour. Koizumi liked it more that way.

The dining hall was huge. The girls still couldn't get used to all the luxury they faced every day.

''''You look so sexy! Where did you find those dresses? :D''''

''''One more word and we'll make you wish you were death^^.''''

The moment the twins wanted to sit down, Airi pulled Hikaru away from his chair and pushed Koizumi in it. She kept on pulling at his arm until they were at the other side of the table, and made him sit in Koizumi's chair. Now Koizumi sat next to Kaoru and Airi could enjoy the evening even more.

''Observe and learn.'' She whispered in Hikaru's ear.

He looked at her, questioning her behaviour, but just let her be, looking at her evil smirk, she was enjoying this almost too much.

When everybody sat at the table, Kyoya poured something in everybody's glasses which was unfamiliar to the girls.

Airi totally loved it, and asked for another glass. ''What _is _this?'' She asked him.

''Ootori cocktail.''

''Wait- do you mean there's alcohol in here?'' She asked halfway her second glass.

''Can't you taste it?'' Tamaki asked.

Koizumi started laughing. ''Omigosh XD! This is the first time you've drunk alcohol, isn't it?''

Airi blushed. ''Well, yes.'' Her head felt a little light. Okay, she was 15, but within a month she'll be 16, so what did it matter?

Thorough the evening she drank one glass more, and when desert was finished, the only thing she could do was giggle.

''Err... Airi? Don't you think you've had a little bit too much?-_-'' Hikaru asked.

She giggled. ''Whattiya mean?'' She giggled again.

Koizumi laughed. Her evening had turned out well, the only thing which concerned her right now were the dark clouds outside.

Suddenly all attention went to Airi. She gagged.

''Hifeel like I hafta throw up-'' She gagged again.

''Shit.'' Hikaru helped her up and ran with her to the nearest room.

''Well, that was awkward.'' Koizumi said, then giggled herself.

_~In the nearest room~_

''I'm so sorry, Hikaru, for you to go through all that trouble.., sorry. I'm really sorry!''

''How many time's have you apologised already these five minutes?'' Hikaru noted mockingly.

''Sorry!''

''And when are you going to stop apologising?''

''Sorry~.'' She giggled.

''Hikaru sighed. ''You are one of a kind.''

She grinned. ''Tee-hee^-^.'' And giggled.

''You really drank too much, didn't you?''

''What makey think so- OW!'' She said the moment she tripped over nothing and fell on the bed. She laughed. ''Whoopsy.'' When she noticed this bed was softer than her bed in the other room, she buried herself between the pillows and blanket. ''This bed smells so nice...'' She closed her eyes and tried to think of something which smelled the same.

''It smells like you...'' She buried her face even deeper in the pillows and whispered it, but it still sounded loud enough for Hikaru to be able to hear what she said.

''Well, this _is _my room.'' He sat next to her.

''My tummy still hurts.-3-'' She pouted. She felt miserable.

''I'll get you some medicine.''

''Nooow!'' She put her arms around him so he couldn't rose. ''Stay.''

Hikaru could feel her body temperature was too high. ''Airi you're burning up.''

''Plox? Please stay. I wanna be with you.'' She felt dizzy. Wait, what did she say?

''Yep, I'll get you some medicine. You are definitely hallucinating.''

Airi held him even tighter and climbed into his lap. ''You are going nowhere.'' She demanded like a little child. She hooked her legs around him, like a koala bear.

Hikaru didn't try to get her off of him, but instead he went from a sitting position to a push-up position, but he rested on his hands and lower legs instead of the hands only. Airi's back was now lying on the bed, but she still clung to him.

''You can let go now, I promise I won't go anywhere.''

''No. Guys always lie.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, they tell you they'll never leave you alone, and that they'll stay with you, and the next moment they're... gone. I just can't trust you. Who says you're not lying?''

''What do you mean with 'gone'?''

She looked irritated. Wasn't it obevious?''What do you think I mean? They die.'' She started crying. ''They die.'' She repeated. ''One moment you're happily driving home with your family and the next moment you see corpses everywhere.'' She said between the hiccuping in.

Hikaru didn't know what to say. Did this really happen to her? This shy, yet open person, always smiling, always happy, faced such a...? Hikaru also understood that the influence of alcohol was making her say all these things. Why would she have hid it if she was planning on telling it?

Airi let go of Hikaru and curled into a sitting ball, she had her arms around her knees and her face between her legs.

''Err, Airi...'' He didn't know what to say. Everything will be okay? Don't worry? Gee, that sucks? ''That won't happen to me, so...''

''It will! Every time someone special enters my life he or she dies! I can't let you or anybody here get important in my life.''

''Well, I'm different.''

''In what way?''

''I'm rich : D.''

She blinked twice. Silence. Laughter. ''Hikaru you imbecile!''

When she stopped laughing, she rubbed her eyes. ''I'll try, ok? I'll try.''

''What will you try?''

''Trus-ting-you.'' She pointed at herself. ''I'm going to sleep, '' she pointed at him, ''and you're going to sleep whime. 'Kay?''

''That sounds wrong.-)-''

She hit the back of his head, then giggled. ''G'night.'' She lay down and almost immediately fell asleep.

Hikaru sighed. ''Girls.'' He let his head rest on a bouncy pillow. He looked at her for a while, then stroke her hair once. It was soft, smooth. She smelled like ocean, sand, shampoo, and Airi. She smelled nice. It took at least an hour for him to fall asleep, he just couldn't get his eyes off of her. When she turned around in her sleep and faced him with closed eyes, it almost startled him, as if he was doing something he shouldn't. Which of course was stupid, he laughed at himself, silently, then returned to his sleepiness.

_~A few hours later.~_

Koizumi's head rocked back and forth on the rhythm of the soft music which was playing in the huge living room. It was _Edelweiss, _from _The sound of music. _At that moment it sounded a lot like a lullaby to her. She had to make sure she didn't blink, else wise she'll fall asleep on the couch. Kaoru was sitting next to her, which made her nervous and confused.

She knows she likes him.

She knows he likes her.

She knows he knows.

She knows he knows she knows.

She knows he knows she knows he knows.

And she also knows that they are both fully aware of the typically awkward silence. But they like each other, right? Then who should tell who first? But there are no rules in the game called love. Everything just happened to her, like the game itself chose her to be in this situation, and that one and the same game chose him to be the one who shares her feelings, didn't it? Did it? Boy, was she glad no one is able to read her mind.

As the lamp posts got switched off, the night turned pitch black. It awoke her from her circulation of thoughts, and realised she had to work at the host club too tomorrow. Great. She rose.

''I don't know what you all are going to do, '' she said to the host-club-leftovers in the room called Mori, Kaoru and Kyoya, one reading, one staring, and one looking at her. ''but I'm going to check if Airi's sleeping already.'' She greeted them at the door opening, wished Koaru good night, and walked to her room.

But Airi wasn't there.

She wasn't in bed, in the bathroom, she wasn't showering, wasn't changing in the big walk-in wardrobe, nowhere. Then she remembered Hikaru's part in Airi's sudden disappearance when she had to puke.

She ran back to the living room, yanked Kaoru with her while telling him to not say anything, and stopped yanking when they stood in front of Hikaru's and Kaoru's room.

She gestured him to be quiet.

''What are we doing?'' He whispered softly in her ear. It gave her chillers down her spine, but not uneasy ones.

''Invading the privacy of your brother, '' She smirked, ''and my sister.''

He smirked devilishly too. ''That's one good idea.''

They sneaked into the room, tiptoeing around the bed. It was dark, the lights were off. Koizumi took out her cellphone, and opened it. She let the light shine on the bed, and now they could clearly see the two of them sleeping, spooning.

They both quickly took a photo, the two click's echoed through the room, and Koizumi thought she would've awoken them with the sound of it, but she was wrong.

Then they tiptoed out of the room, as fast and as silent as they could. When Kaoru closed the door behind him, he said: ''This is awesome blackmail material, but there's one little problem.''

''Which is..?'' Koizumi could easily guess what he meant with that.

''Well, if we want to leave them like that, _I _won't have a place to sleep.'' He smiled like an angel, but she knew there was a devil underneath.

She layed her left hand on his right sholder, patted it three times, and said: ''Too bad for you : D.''

''-_-''

''Ask Kyoya to prepare another room for you, but _I'm _not letting a boy sleep in the same bed with me. I'm not drunk enough, sorry^^'' She said with a childish expression on her face. With that, she walked away to her own room.

Or that's what she wanted to do. But, instead of giving up, Kaoru grabbed her hand and made her turn. This movement made her body bump into his, which made her head look a lot like a tomato.

''Koimi, '' He looked at her. Their body's were still too close. She noticed she was almost as tall as he was. ''Please?'' He asked. Or maybe she's as tall as he is. Her little cocktail dress suddenly felt cold as her body heath increased too fast and too high.

She pushed him away when she heard the door to the living room open. ''GOODNIGHT!'' She yelled when she ran away to her room, and locked it behind her. She slid down against the door, and sat there for a while. Then she walked into the bathroom, undressed, and showered.

She didn't know what time it was when she stopped, but it was or very late in the night or very early in the morning. She put on the most comfortable lingerie she could find, the less revealing night gown and went to bed.

_~The next day~_

Airi sat hidden in the most shadowy place she could find on the beach. Her head felt like it could split in two any moment. She had already taken two pain-killers in the morning, but felt the urge to take two more. Or maybe four, but she guessed an overdose would be even worse than the pain she felt right now.

Koizumi had taken one lovely picture of her and Hikaru spooning. Kaoru had taken one too. Kyoya had already demanded one copy, and Hunny got one from Mori, which means Mori must've gotten one even before Kyoya had one. B-E-A-UTIFUL.

Now she knew how crumbled crap feels. She felt sorry for the crumbled crap.

Since the moment she almost killed Koizumi for showing her that picture, the only one who dared to approach her was Kyoya.

_''Airi.'' _He had said. _''If you don't fix that gloomy aura of yours, you'll scare away the customers.''_ And after she'd glared him to death for over two minutes, she wobbled away to this dark, gloomy place and sat down, with no plans of getting up ever again.

But by four 'o clock her stomach started to protest. So she got up in search for food, walking directly to the villa, dodging the beach. No questions today, no customers today, just her tummy, the food, and her.

As she opened the door, she started searching for the candy drum, which she couldn't find, but after 15 minutes searching, she did find a candy room. She couldn't believe her eyes; cakes, chocolate, candy, more chocolate, more cakes, more candy... this must be Hunny's favourite room in this villa.

She took a handful of the most delicious things she could find, ignoring the calories that certainly are in all the deliciousness, and walked to the kitchen. She took a big bowl, and put it in it. Then she walked back to the candy room, and repeated what she did before a few times more. After walking back and forward 8 times in a row, the bowl was finally full.

And it was then she realised she could've taken the bowl to the candy room and not tire herself.

Great -_-''''.

She took a bite of the first chocolate bar she saw, and tasted glory. She hadn't eaten this for so long! The structure slowly melting on her tongue, tasting the soft cream mixed with the slightly bitter cacao... Could anything be better than this breath-taking taste?**

_~Meanwhile at the beach~_

''''Koizumi!''''

Koizumi looked up from what she was doing and saw the twins running towards her with excitement. What would they be planning now? ''What is it?''

''''We're going to a haunted cave, and you're coming too! :D'''' Even if they had given her a chance to disobey their order, she wouldn't have had time to protest, because the moment she rose to her feet, the twins started tugging at her arms until they were by the cave. Hikaru's and Kaoru's favourite customers were there too.

It looked like a normal, dark cave to her. She was already questioning their behaviour, but when they lead them into the cave ands started telling an, obvious, made up story, she totally doubted their intentions. Even though she didn't mind walking next to Kaoru. In the dark.

''This place...'' Hikaru had started, ''… is actually a hounted spot where even the locals don't dare to come to.''

She heard the drip – drip – dripping of water, slowly flowing down a stalactite, landing on the slippery, rocky ground where a stalagmite should be forming.

''This place doesn't show itself except for when the tide is out.'' Kaoru continued.

''Dispite this, there have been many people who have drowned here.'' Hikaru said.

''And apparently, their grudges drag people who pass by into the darkness.''

The identical echoing from right to left and to the right again was kinda spooky, so they did a great job, but they didn't scare her, if that was what they're after. The two girls who were there too, were scared to... coma, not death yet. _Oh well, _Koizumi thought, _they are rich girls who've grown up in a pink, fluffy world with rainbows everywhere, they can't help they can't stand an amateur's ghost story._

''What's that?'' Hikaru said, sounding kind of scared, pointing at something.

The girls yelled, and a hand was placed on Koizumi's shoulder. At first she thought it could've been the hand of one of the boys, but as she looked at it, it was made of wood and it was too big.

She removed the scary accessory from her shoulder. ''Nice bed-time story, guys, I almost fell asleep^^.''

The boys looked shocked, but that quickly turned into annoyance. ''Aren't you scared of ghosts at all-_-?'' Hikaru asked.

''Well, I've never actually seen one :3.''

Just a few seconds after they got out of the cave, Hunny waved at her.

''Koi-chan!'' He said, standing in a huge truck. ''This way, this way~~^^!''

_What now?_ She thought as she walked to the truck Hunny was standing in. She jumped into it.

''Well then, everybody in the private police, '' Hunny bowed, ''Please?''

''Yessir!'' The twelve agents said, almost yelled at the same time.

The next moment the truck's doors closed, and everything turned pitch-black.

For a short moment there was silence, then Hunny started panicing.

''It's scary, It's scary, It's scary, It's scary, It's scary, It's scary!It's scary! IT'S SCARY!''

''Errm... Hunny-senpai? Why don't we open the doors again? o_o'' ''

When the doors opened, they both jumped out. Hunny almost ran into Mori as fast as he could. ''Takashi~~~~TT_TT!''

Mori patted his head. ''Mitsukuni.'' He said reassuringly.

_~When Hunny calmed down~_

Mori walked to Koizumi with an harpoon in his hand, held it in front of her nose for a minute and walked away again.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

After that, Tamaki was the last one to bother her. He held a small snake in front of her face, with puppy eyes. She looked at him with a ._. face for a minute, then suddenly mushrooms started growing around his feet, and, as he walked away, he left a mushroom trail to where he was heading.

_~Evening~_

Koizumi waved her last customer goodbye, then walked on the beach for a while. She let her feet saunter through the cool sea-water, feeling the waves break against her ankles, enjoying the soft breeze tickling her skin.

''Koimi!'' She heard her sister yell. She looked up and saw her standing on a cliff.

''It feels great up here!'' She said, and waved at her to come too.

Airi saw her little sister wave back. She started running towards the cliff.

Airi enjoyed the sight of the red sea, the sunset behind light-purple clouds, the cold breeze on her hot skin. Her headache had finally stopped, and finally felt at ease.

After a short moment, she heard footsteps behind her. Could Koizumi be that quick? As she turned around to face her sister, she saw two guys, drunk, looking at her with disgusting facial expressions.

One of them laughed. ''Oooh, there's a chick over there!''

''Lucky us.'' The other one said.

''Who are you people?'' She demanded while stepping back a bit.

The ugliest one grabbed her wrist painfully. ''Aw c'mon, it's boring just being by yourself, right?''

''Let go of me! IF you don't stop I'll call the police! It's forbidden to be on this beach without permission-''

''Whazthat supposed to mean?'' The other one said while throwing his arms around hers. ''Are ya'n rich girl o something?''

She screamed. As if it scared the drunk ones, the ugly one screamed and the other one immediately let go of her. Then she saw Koizumi had thrown all kinds of shells on the back of the ugly one, which scared the other one too.

''GET LOST!'' Koizumi screamed. ''DON'T YOU DARE TUCH MY SISTER EVER AGAIN!'' She looked awfully angry.

''Damn you, kid.'' The ugly one said, grabbing her wrists and pushing her to the edge of the cliff. ''DON'T THINK I'LL GO EASY ON YOU 'CUZ YOU'RE A GIRL!''

''''STOP!''''

''''KOIZUMI!''''

''NO!''

There is no slow motion in real life. In the moment Airi screamed in fear, in that same moment the Ugly one pushed her over the edge, releasing his grip, the Other one backed away to run away, in that same moment two familiar arms closed around her body, preventing her from jumping two. Not even a second after Koizumi's body started falling, Another familiar body passed by in a blur, so fast she almost couldn't recognize him.

_~That night~_

Koizumi didn't come out of her room that night. First almost getting killed, then getting yelled at by Kaoru, then getting yelled at by Airi, and after dinner Hikaru, Mori and Hunny also told her to reflect upon her actions. But just exactly did she do wrong? Alright, she worried them, but she rescued Airi, and even she yelled at her. Now, she was alone in her room. Airi was with Hikaru and Kaoru on their room.

She heard knocking on her door. ''Koimi?'' Air asked, her voice apologetic. ''Can I come in?''

''It's. Your. Room.'' She bit back.

The door creaked open, and an insecure Airi stood in the door opening. She hesitated, but eventually walked to their bed.

''You worried us.''

''I know.''

''And you rescued me.''

''I know.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Why? Shouldn't I be the one apologising?''

''But I yelled at you.''

''And so did I.''

''I know.''

''I'm sorry too.'' She hugged her sister.

_''Please don't be saddy, please don't be down~~''_

Koizumi sang. Her voice didn't sound beautiful thou.

_''Please do be happy, ''_

Airi continued,

_''''Please act like a clown.''''_

And they finished together with a bit of giggling.

''You just can't forget such a silly song x3.''

''Yeah, me too. But Koizumi?''

''Yeah, yeah, I got it. You really do know how to convince me. I'll go tell the morons I'm sorry, 'kay?''

She nodded. ''Good luck ^^.''

''It's no big deal, so I won't need that^^.''

''Okay.''

_~Later that night~_

''''Let's do hide-and-seek! C:''''

''''We're in!: D''''

''YA~~Y! I wanna play too!:3''

Nod.

''Let's play a commoner game!~~''

Sigh.

''''Tamaki, if you count, we'll hide, and than you have to try to seek us.''''

''If you touch this you're safe.'' Airi pointed at a pillar in the living room.

''And if you're the first person Tamaki founds, you're it.''

''''Does everybody understand the rules?''''

Everybody nodded, except for Kyoya, he went to bed before all the happening happened.

And so the game begun.

Koizumi and Airi ran in different directions. Hikaru and Kaoru did so too, but Mori and Hunny ran somewhere else, together.

Airi hid in the kitchen, Koizumi ran into Kyoya's room, begging him to let her stay, Hikaru chased Airi for a while, and when he saw she hid in the kitchen, he hid in the room next door. Kaoru also traced Koizumi, planning on hiding in the same room as her, but when he saw she walked into Kyoya's room, he just went into his own room: the room next door:).

When Tamaki had finally counted to 100, he started walking in Hunny's and Mori's direction. Hunny was the one who had made the most noise, so Tamaki knew where to start. The twins and the girls on the other hand had been tiptoe-running. Tamaki didn't hear in which way they had left.

Kyoya left his room as soon as the game started. He didn't want to be part of this humbug, or so he said. As soon as he had left the room, Koizumi hid in his closet. She heard the door open, and close again. Was Tamaki in the room? She breathed as silent as she could. But then she heard a voice.

''Koimi? You there?'' It was Kaoru! _OMIOMIOMIOMIOMIGOOOOD!_ Koizumi turned red and stumbled against something, which fell on the floor and made a terribly loud sound. ''god dammit.'' She cursed.

''Koizumi? Why are you in the closet?-_-''

''Well, haha, I thought you were Tamaki.'' That sounded stupid. But also kinda reasonable, right?

''That's new. Not mistaking me for Hikaru but for Tamaki.'' He chuckled.

Koizumi laughed too, very uncomfortable, but laughing.

''Koimi, there's something I have to tell you. No, wait- I first want to ask you something. I think.''

Koizumi started to sense something. ''Well, what is it?'' She asked as normal as she could.

''You, know, when you were so angry, remember?''

''Yeah, er, what about it?''

''Well, I asked Airi if she could translate what you yelled at me.''

''I told you you shouldn't have done that..!'' She tried.

''Then you shouldn't have yelled at me with a language I can't understand.'' He teased her.

''Well, go on, go on. I'm listening.''

''She told me it meant you-''

The room lit up when lightning flashed through the curtains.

Koizumi shrieked and covered her ears with her hands.

Thunder strike.

''Oh no!'' Airi said when she heard the thunder rumbling above the building. ''Koizumi!''

She rose, started running, opened the kitchen door and ran into Hikaru.

''OW!''

''Sorry!''

''Why are you in a hurry?'' Hikaru asked her.

''Because Koizumi can't handle thunder.'' She started running towards the living room, but Hikaru stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

''What are you''-

''Kaoru's with her.'' He interrupted her. He smiled as if he knew something he shouldn't know.

''How do you know that?''

''I just do ^^. Just wait until the game's over.:3''

Airi looked at Hikaru for a few seconds. Should she trust him? What if he was lying?

''I'm not lying^^.''

''I- I didn't think you were -/-.''

''Heh.''He grinned. ''Than trust me and go back to the kitchen.''

''How did you know I was in the kitchen?''

''You, '' He said pointing at her, ''Are my toy. And sometimes I feel like stalking my toys. :D''

''Oh god...'' she slapped her forehead. ''You are _im-pos-si-ble._'' She walked back to the kitchen.

''Well you know, '' He said walking behind her. ''It's my lucky charm.''

_~At Kyoya's room (which means there is no Kyoya just Koizumi and Kaoru LOL)~_

''Oi, Koizumi, are you okay?'' Kaoru's voice sounded surprised. Just now Koizumi shrieked, and then she suddenly refused to talk to him.

The moment Koizumi wanted to tell him she was fine, another flash and another dark rumble echoed through the room, so she shrieked again instead of talking.

''Koizumi!'' Koaru pulled at the door of the closet, but it was closed. ''At least open the door.'' He pulled again. Still locked.

''Koizumi, '' Koaru asked, ''Are you afraid of thunder?''

Silence.

''...NO.''

Kaoru laughed out of relief. ''If you are then just say so. Everybody is afraid of something.''

''...But its stupid.''

''What is?''

''To be afraid of something.''

''Yep, that's stupid.'' He smirked.

''Oh yeah? Then what are _you _afraid of?''

Kaoru was glad she got her tongue back. ''Just now I was scared.'' He said with a soft tone in his voice.

''Than what were you afraid of?''

A thunder stroke again. Koizumi shrieked again.

''I was afraid something might've happened to you.''

It was almost scary how soft Kaoru could be when you were alone with him.

Kaoru heard a soft click, and one door slowly slid open.

Lightning flashed through the room and Koizumi covered her ears with her hands quickly.

Kaoru bent forward and kneeled before the open closet. ''Koizumi.'' He said. ''Open your eyes.''

Koizumi shook her head.

''Koizumi.'' Kaoru said, while laying his hands on hers. ''Open your eyes.'' He repeated. He removed her hands from her ears.

Koizumi slowly opened her eyes, and immediately looked in Kaoru's honey-coloured ones.

''Now what do you see?'' He asked her.

Koizumi blushed. ''You.''

''What was that? You're talking so soft I can barely hear you~~.'' He teased her.

''Oh shut up.'' She shot him.

He laughed. ''Now, can I finally continue where we left off?''

''What? Yeah sure, but what were you saying again than?''

''She told me it means that _you like me._''

''What? Huh? HAH? 0/0'' Koizumi turned red and looked at her shoes.

''Do you?''

''Do you?'' She mumbled.

''What if I did like you?'' Her hearth skipped a beat.

''Well, what if I did like you too?'' She looked at his face again. His eyes, deep and bright at the same time, his cheeks, blushing lightly, his lips, moving into a shy smirk as he spoke the words:

''If you did, then you shouldn't mind me,'' He moved even more close to her, ''kissing you?''

She looked at his eyes, searching for permission to do so.

She turned red from head to toe, and pushed his head away with her head. ''WAIT!''

''What the hell? o3o'' He said, and crawled up again, the moment Koizumi walked out of the colset.

''If you want to kiss me, you'll have to date me first.''

''What?''

''Kaoru, '' She looked at him hesitatingly, ''Would you want to date me?''

''Hell yes I do.'' He pulled her in a hug and kissed her. It was a short, clumsy kiss, but held lots of feelings of love.

''Wawawawawawa /-'' Koizumi's cheeks almost radiated red when he released her. ''I just told you -''

''And I just gave you my permission to date me.'' He grinned a wide grin. ''Which automatically gives me permission to kiss you.'' He smiled innocently. ''Right?''

''YOU-''

''Me?''

''You...''

''Yes?''

She started laughing and grabbed his hand. ''Come hide with me^-^.''

_~Meanwhile~_

''Where could they beeee? I've already found _all _of you. But those two just...''

''Doesn't that mean they're really good :3? Right? Right? Takashi?''

''Ah.''

''Well, they certainly are not intending to give up easily, so why don't you just give up, Tamaki. -)-.''

''Mommy~~~~ TT_TT! Why must you act so mean towards daddy~~~~ TT_TT?''

''Hikaru, are you sure they are together?''

''Believe me, they are. So don't worry^^''

''That only makes me worry even more!''

Tamaki walked out of the living room again and started to search. Not even a second later Koizumi and Kaoru walked in, through another door.

''YES! WE WON!'' Koizumi yelled at the other door.

Tamaki barged in immediately, looked at Koizumi and Kaoru and fell on the ground.

''~~~~'' he cried out, while the rest, laughed or grinned at the creature crying on the ground.

Koizumi looked at Kaoru and secretly took his hand in hers. She leaned against him for a short second, and let go again.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek as she turned to walk to her bedroom.

Yet, all of this unnoticed, Koizumi knew for sure she was the happiest girl on the planet.

* * *

**D'awwwwwwww :'3**

**plz review if you thought that last moment was cutesy :D**

**plz review if you liked the chap :D**

**just review |D kay?**

**music used: Edelweiss from the Sound of Music : .com/watch?v=sFHujvkacNY on ytube.**

**Look forward to the next chap :D**

**byebyebloodin**


	8. CHapter 8, Authors note

This profile is no longer active. If you want to keep reading this writer's story's, visit _**:She-who-goes-unnoticed:. **_The first chapter has just been re-aired. You can either wait until the new chapters get published, or re-read the first ones again. There are some part written differently, so if you want to know… you will have to read the first chapters again :p

The smiley's will be taken out of the stories and the writing will be a bit different, but don't worry, it's written by the same hands so the humor and story will stay the same.

-Bloodin.


End file.
